Fixit Sparked
by Mariposa Prime
Summary: Something happened before the crash of he Alchemor, leaving a little minicon in a very...difficult position. Thankfully, a young femme, who is part of a set of combiner twins, offers to be a Symbiote carrier. While the act only makes his condition affect more than one person, she doesn't really care about that. All she wants is to show him love and compassion. Follow their journey.
1. Discovery

I only own my oc's.

* * *

Discovery

August 14, 2016, 2:00 AM, Scrapyard outside Crown City

I'm woken up by the sound of someone purging. I sit up and fumble around for my glasses and smartphone. Once I find them, I slip on my glasses and quickly turn on the flashlight on my phone so I can scan the pitch-black room for the source of the sound. I can't really see anything amiss in the room—Fixit's cot-like bed is against the far wall, his meager belongings are piled in the corner across from it, my own mattress with my special transformers blankets and sheets is obviously under me, with a cinder block beside me as a nightstand. On the cinder block are three water bottles, a weather-ready lantern, and the book I had been reading the night before. On the floor by the mattress is my laptop and tablet, and my usual pair of tennis shoes. My few boxes of clothes and belongings are in the far corner, with a door between my stuff and the orange minicon's that leads to a Cybertronian bathroom that's been upgraded for a human to use as well.

I stop the beam of the flashlight on Fixit's bed—his _empty_ bed. "Great…" I climb out of the bed and pad over to the door before knocking lightly. "Fixit?"

The minicon's usually chipper voice comes through the door, sounding a little more tired than usual. " _I'll be out in a minute!_ "

True to his words, he's out within the minute, and looks up at me. I know he's expecting me to go inside, but I crouch in front of him and rest a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Fix?"

"I'm fine, Mariposa."

I rub the back of my neck nervously. "I thought I heard someone purging…" The minicon gives me an apologetic look. "Fix…"

"I-I wasn't trying to wake you up…"

I shake my head and try to herd the minicon toward my own bed, even as he tries to head to his own. "Fix…" I sigh heavily. "That's the third time this week…"

"I'm _fine_ , Mariposa."

I shrug. "If you say so…" I sigh softly. "I think it's been happening too often for you to be fine, though…" I motion toward my bed. "Why don't you lay down with me, and I'll see what's going on with you as soon as we wake up."

He sighs softly before rolling toward my bed and sitting on the edge. "Thanks…I _guess_ …"

I sit down beside him and put an arm around him. "What's wrong, Little One? You seem…cranky… It's almost like—"

The next thing I hear is a soft sob as the minicon buries his head in my chest. Through the coolant tears streaming down his faceplates, he tells me everything. "I've been purging for close to a week… I feel tired all the time… I've had a helm-ache off and on for the last three days…" He gags suddenly, and I reach over to grab the empty cube from his supper the night before and hand it to him moments before he purges—almost on my lap. "Th-thank you…"

"Don't mention it, Fix." I run a hand over his head. "You'll be okay, Sweetspark… I'm right here."

He turns to me with a soft sigh. "You don't have to be."

I shake my head. "I know." I smile at him. "I _want_ to be." I help him into my bed before sitting beside him. "Little One…" I sigh softly before stroking his head. "You were alone for too many years on that stupid prison ship. I was alone for years before I found Bee. I understand, and trust me when I say it wasn't something I want to see others suffer through. You're my buddy, and I plan to stay right here no matter what you need—even if you don't want a bond, or whatever kind of connection Drift has with his little guys, I'm sticking with you."

"Thank you." I smile down at the little guy as he moves closer to me, and lays his head against my shoulder. "I was usually ignored by the larger bots because of my glitch…"

I giggle. "What glitch?" He opens his mouth to answer me. "I know what you're talking about, Sweets, but I do the same thing, all the time. If I can screw up and not think twice about it, then why wouldn't I give you the same?" I shrug. "I may laugh sometimes, but that's something I can't help, and I know you understand why."

"You have one too." He sighs and sits up before blinking at me. "I'm sorry…"

I shake my head. "Don't be, Fix. You're sick…"

"I shouldn't—you're not—you don't want someone like me around…"

I scoff and cross my arms. "Now who told you that ball faced lie?"

He whimpers softly. "S-Sideswipe…"

"Hush now… It's okay…" I slide him onto my lap carefully before pulling him close to me. "I never would have stayed in here with you if I didn't care about you, Fix… Trust me." I smile slightly. "The only thing I liked about Transformers when I first learned about them, besides Optimus himself, was Minicons, so don't you dare think I don't want you around." I scoff. "Those idiots on Cybertron may have thought you weren't worth anything, but I don't, and if I _ever_ see them, this pacifist is going to be locked in one of those stasis cells for kicking a few heads in."

"You…You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, Little one. Of course I would. You mean the world to me, after all. I'd give my life to make sure you were safe and happy." I smile down at him. "And the only reason I haven't offered to be a deployer or symbiote carrier for you is a fear of rejection on _my_ part." I stare in shock as the little guy starts out-right crying, again, in my arms. "F-Fixit? What did I say, Baby?"

"Y-you r-really w-want m-me?"

I nod, and smile gently. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Little One." I simply pull him in for a hug before looking him in the optics. "Now, you need to calm down before you get yourself all worked up, Sweets."

"Well, no one ever wanted to have me for a companion or symbiote because I have a glitch."

I glance to Fixit with a gentle smile. "I've always liked the idea of having a symbiote, but I was too afraid of rejection to ask the minicon I wanted as one…"

"W-wait…" I glance down to him, waiting for him to figure it out. "There's only two other minicons here, and they already have a deployer…" He looks up at me. "You wanted…me? You-you _really_ wanted _me_? But I'm…"

"You're an amazing engineer, a great medical assistant, and you're adorable. I don't care if you say the wrong word at times, or if you get caught in a verbal loop, because I do the same thing, so if you were about to say glitched, forget it."

"I'm vorns older than you, though…"

"It doesn't bother me, Sweets… You're important to me…"

I move the blankets back and help the minicon get settled in—the wheels, which are actually a special-built "wheelchair" because of his model's miss-shapen feet, sitting off to the side by the mattress—before settling in behind the minicon, cuddling into the warm metal, and pulling them over myself. I then reach over Fixit to my phone and change the alarm to ten.

"Why…" Fixit yawns heavily. "Why'd you change your alarm?"

"We're both sleeping in tomorrow, and I'm running a full medical exam once you wake up."

"I'm okay, Mari… It's probably just a virus…"

"If it is, then you'll know for sure tomorrow." I sigh softly. "Besides, you've been a lot more sensitive than usual, and I need to know that you're okay."

* * *

Morning, 10:00 AM

I groan and switch off the alarm before sitting up. I sigh softly as I slide out of bed and get dressed. Once I'm changed, I turn to check on Fixit to find him still recharging. "I'll let him recharge. He's been pretty tired lately, after all…"

"M-Mari?"

I sit on the mattress and lay a hand on the minicon's shoulder. "Just go back to sleep, Little One. We'll worry about your medical exam once you're ready to get up…"

He sits up anyway. "I've already recharged too late, and I've been doing that all week. I have too much work to do."

"Fix…" I sigh heavily. "What time have you been getting up? You're always up before me…"

"I usually get up at six, but since I started purging I've been getting up at eight or nine."

"About the same time I usually do…" I sigh heavily. "Well, since you've been sick for almost a week, you're off duty unless Bee needs you _specifically_. Just get some rest, and let me know when you're ready for me to do your medical exam…"

"Okay…" He lies back down and lets me pull the covers up.

"And don't be afraid to call me if you think you're going to purge again. After all, once you're better, if you still want to be my symbiote, we can form that bond…"

* * *

12:00 PM

I look up from the plate Denny had brought me from the diner when I hear Fixit's wheels. "Hey, Little One." I set the plate down and turn to him with a smile. "How you feeling, Sweets?"

"Better, thank Primus."

I nod. "That's good." I pick up the small cube I'd grabbed from where they've stored their energon and hand it to him. "Lunch, then we'll get you checked out, all right?"

"Okay…" He sighs softly before taking a drink from the cube. "Where is everyone?"

I shrug. "Chasing down some con. Again."

He finishes the cube off quickly, then rolls over to the command center. "I need to be ready in case they need—"

I run over and lay a hand on his shoulder, leaving my plate on the chair. "Fixit, Sweets, relax. I've been watching them. Everything's going just fine." I smirk. "As a matter of fact, they should be back any time now."

"If you're sure…"

"I am, Sweets." I set a half-full cube beside him on the console, causing him to give me a confused but grateful look. "I noticed you'd been drinking a little more than usual… I hope I'm not overstepping…"

"Thank you…" He shakes his head. "I was about to ask for another…" He finishes the cube almost as quickly as he did the first and turns to me. "I…I guess I'm ready…"

* * *

I take Fixit back into our room, rather than doing the exam in the tent where we usually do the medical exams and repairs, so he can have a little privacy. I start with a scan, wanting to have an idea of what's wrong before going on with the rest of his exam. I pause over his spark and I can't help but smile. "Fix…you're sparked…" He looks up at me. "You're carrying, Sweets."

He starts laughing, causing me to give him a confused look. "The doctors back on Cybertron said I'd never be able to carry…"

I pause for a moment to count before turning to the minicon. "Well, they lied, then, because you're definitely carrying. There's _ten_ newsparks."

He looks at the floor before looking up at me with tears in his optics, and a small smile on his face. "C-can I see?"

I nod, and smile down at him. "I need you to lie back on the berth, so I can check a few things, then I'll let you see, okay?" He nods and lies back on my bed. I cover my hands in the inferno and rest them over his chest before closing my eyes so I can focus on his spark. After a moment, I open my eyes, and nod down to the minicon. "Everything looks good." I step away and grab the small mirror Denny had hung in the bathroom for me, then rejoin the minicon. I set the mirror on the side of the bed and smile down at him. "All right, Sweets… I need you to open your plating so I can get one more look." I wait until he does, then re-check the count and status before picking up the mirror. "All right, Little One. You ready to see?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…" I set the mirror as close as I dare. "There they are…"

He adjusts it to where he can see. "Holy Primus…" A single finger runs over the reflection gently. "I'm going to be a Carrier…" He looks up at me. "They're okay, right?"

I nod and run a hand over his head. "Everything looks good so far, so yes." I take the mirror and wait for him to close his plating before I help the little guy sit up. I then step into the bathroom and put the mirror back before rejoining the minicon in our room. It only takes about a minute to realize the minicon is crying his little spark out over _something_. "Fix?" I sit beside him and run a hand over his head. "What's wrong, Sweets?" He doesn't respond, but buries his head in my chest and clings to me. "Shhhh… It's going to be okay, Sweetspark… I'm right here…" I sigh softly and pull him in for a hug, and simply hold him until he starts to calm down. "There now… It's okay…" I lean him back and wipe the tears out of his optics with my thumbs before pulling him into my lap. "Now… What's wrong, Little One?"

"I-I'm scared…"

I smile gently before running a hand over his head. "You're allowed to be, Little One. Anyone in your position would be." I pull him close and cuddle him for a moment. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

"Y-you don't h-have to be…" A single coolant tear rolls down his faceplates before he starts crying again. "I'm sure you don't want a carrying minicon as a symbiote…"

I sigh softly and lean him back to where I'm looking him in the eye and smile gently. "Your being sparked changes nothing, Fixit." I pull him back in and let him rest his head on my shoulder. "I want you Fix, no matter what your condition, and I promise, a few newsparks won't chase me off. You mean the world to me, after all… I'll never let you fall…"

"Thank you…" He yawns and cuddles closer to me before drifting off. I wait a few minutes to make sure he's out before removing the wheels, tucking him back into my bed, and stepping into the command center with my computer so he can recharge.

"Fixit's not up yet?"

I look up to find Denny, and shrug. "He was, for about half an hour. He's out again, though."

Denny nods, and moves to slip out of the command center. "I'll make sure Bee knows to keep it down."

"Thanks." I sigh heavily. "Think you could let Drift know I need to talk with him alone sometime?"

"Why?"

I sigh heavier. "I need some advice, from someone who already has minicons." I smile in spite of the weight on my shoulders. "I'm planning on forming a symbiote bond with Fixit once he's feeling better."

"Forming a what?"

"Symbiote bond. It's a stronger version of what Drift has with Storm and Stream."

* * *

It's less than half an hour before Drift walks over to where I'm leaning against the console. "Hey."

"Denny said you needed some advice?"

I shrug. "Sort of…" I sigh softly. "I know Storm's kind of emotional, and I'm planning on forming a Symbiote bond with Fixit. Since he's the first minicon I've ever had, I wanted to make sure I don't do anything that could hurt him… I mean, he's such a sensitive little guy, and he's had such a hard life… And now…" I sigh heavier and flip over the console before shifting to my robot form. It's pink, with galaxy print trim and pink doorwings, and, while extremely similar to my twin brother, with my Carrier's—Elita-One, FYI—finials. I usually like to stay in my human pretender form, so I can interact with the humans and minicons on their level, but that doesn't mean I hate my true form. "We just found out he's carrying, and from what he told me, I'm pretty sure this will end up traumatic in some way, and…I just don't want to see him hurt…"

Drift sighs heavily. "I still have much to learn in that aspect of mentoring…"

"I'm aware of that, but Storm hasn't come to me with anything close to what he did back when you first joined up with us." I shrug. "Besides, the only people I can go to besides you is Fracture or Soundwave, and I think you know why I don't want to go to them."

"I understand…" He sighs softly. "Jetstorm and Slipstream are still younglings, so it may be difficult for me to understand your position with Fixit over the next few months, but I will do my best to help you where I can."

"Thanks, Drift. That's all I ask…"

"How is he handling the news?"

I sigh softly. "He keeps thinking I'm going to back out because he's carrying—or sick, or because Sides says I hate minicons—which I _don't_ , by the way. I love the little guys!" I shake my head. "He's recharging right now. Poor little guy exhausted himself—started crying over the fear of what's coming, and thinking I was going to leave because he's carrying." I sigh heavily. "If I wasn't a devout pacifist, I'd be over there slagging Sides right now for putting that slag about me hating minnies into the little guy's head." I sigh softly. "I need to get back in case he wakes up. I'll let you know how he's doing later…"

"That will not be necessary, Mariposa."

I sigh as he walks away, then run to the command center before returning to pretender form and running inside.


	2. Meeting

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Meeting

3:00 PM

I'm sitting in the command center with my laptop, working on a story as usual, when I hear Fixit coming out of our room. "Hey, Fix. How you feeling?"

"Tired…" He smiles at me. "But it's better than it was this morning."

I nod, and run a gentle hand over his head. "That's good, Sweets." I smile gently. "We'll have to wait until they transfer before we can form that bond. Think you can wait that long?"

He nods and starts toward the command center. "Have you told anyone yet?"

I sigh softly. "Only Drift, and that was mainly because I don't want to upset you again—not like I did earlier. It's your news, Little One. Not mine."

"You didn't…" He sighs as the earlier events return. "You didn't do anything wrong, Mari. I just didn't expect you to hang around…when I'm going to have ten newsparks…in less than a year…" He looks down at the floor, trying to hide the tears I saw forming yet again in his optics.

I sigh softly and kneel in front of him before pulling him in for a hug. "I'm never going to leave you, Sweets… Just remember that, when you feel like you're alone in the universe. I'm never going to let you fall."

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it." I give him one more hug before letting him go so he can get to work. "Bee's going to be over here for a meeting in a few, so you may want to get ready."

"I will. I want to get a—"

I pull out a small energon cube and hand it to him with a grin. "Way ahead of you, Sweets."

"Thank you." He turns to the console and starts working, sipping the cube slowly rather than downing it like he had earlier in the day.

"Hey…" I wait for him to turn back to me before continuing. "You're sure you're feeling okay?"

"I-I'm a little queasy, but it's not bad. I'll be okay."

"As long as you're sure…" I smile at him and return to my chair and story, allowing the minicon to finish preparing for the meeting. As the team's medic, and other half to their leader, I have to be there; however, as both, I don't necessarily have to pay attention to the other bots, which frees me up to keep an eye on my soon-to-be symbiote.

* * *

The meeting starts as usual, with the discussion of where we've been picking up Decepticon signals, hoping we can predict where other bots are hiding, and start being proactive in their captures. I spend the time barely listening, and working on my stories as usual, peeking up every few minutes to check on my minicon, who is still nursing the single cube I'd given him.

Bumblebee sighs, continuing with his discussion about the fugitives with the team while reaching out to me through our bond. " _ **What's going on with Fixit?**_ "

I sigh heavily. " _He's carrying, Bee. We just found out today. He's feeling kinda queasy right now, too, so…_ "

" _ **Go easy on him. Got it.**_ "

Before he can get much farther in the meeting, however, Fixit's optics widen, and he takes off toward our room as quickly as he can.

"Frag!" I turn to run after the minicon before pausing in front of Drift. "You got a—" He holds out a small cleaning cloth. "Thanks!"

* * *

I lean against the wall outside the open bathroom door, listening to Fixit purge with a stoic expression, and a heavy heart. After about the third time, I can't take it anymore, and duck into the bathroom to find him on my side of the bathroom, leaning against the toilet. I stop beside him and run a hand over his head before getting one of my hand-towels wet, as well as the cloth Drift had handed me, both in preparation for whatever might happen.

I watch him purge again, then gasp as he falls limp against the bowl before diving for him. I catch him moments before he hits the floor, and lay his head in my lap. I lay the hand-towel on his forehead, folded in fourths, then wipe his mouth off with the cloth from Drift.

I feel hands on my shoulders as the minicon in my arms groans softly. "Everything okay, Flutterby?"

"Fix's really not doing good, Bumbee…"

"It'll be okay, Mari…" He sighs. "You're so soft sparked…"

"M-Mari? Wh-what happened?"

I glance down and smile gently at the minicon. "You passed out, Sweets." His hand moves to his chest. "Don't worry, Little One… I caught you before anything could happen to them…"

He looks up to Bumblebee with an embarrassed look. "Sorry about the meeting…"

Bumblebee smiles down at him. "Don't be, Fixit. It's fine. We've got enough information for now. Your health is more important."

"I—"

I run a hand over the minicon's helm. "I had to tell him during the meeting. He noticed you weren't acting like yourself."

He acts like he wants to say something, only to almost purge on the floor. I help him up moments before he purges a fifth time, thankfully in the toilet and not on the floor.

Bumblebee lays a hand on Fixit's shoulder. "Don't worry about the command center right now. You need to get some rest."

"I've been recharging all gay—say—" I hit his head as gently as I can. "Day! Thank you."

I shake my head. "Don't mention it."

Bumblebee sighs. "Take the rest of the afternoon off, then—both of you. I can run the command center." He glances to Fixit. "I'll get him some coolant. You need to stay close enough to hear him. If he passes out again, or crashes…"

"It definitely won't be good for the sparklings." I sigh heavily. "He's had a pretty emotional day already, Bee…"

"Hey…" He turns me to face him gently. "He's gonna be all right, Mari. Don't let this get to you." We both turn to Fixit when we hear him purge again, then turn back to each other. "I'll be right here if you need me—even if it's just to vent, or because you need a shoulder yourself."

"Thanks, Bumbee." I cuddle into him before sighing. "I need to get Fix back to bed before he passes out again. You need to get back to the team. They need you." I watch him leave before turning back to the minicon. "Ready to get back to bed?"

He groans before glancing to me out of the corner of his optic. "What if I need to purge again?"

I run a hand over his head. "I'll have someone bring me one of the empty cubes just in case, okay?"

"Okay…"

I sigh softly. "You're really not feeling good today, are you?"

"Worst day yet…"

"Oh Sweets…" I sigh before tapping my comm link. "Drift?"

" _What is the problem?_ "

I sigh softly. "Could you have one of your little guys run one of the large, empty energon cubes in here?"

" _Slipstream is on his way. Why—_ "

"I'm getting Fix back to bed, and I need something in case he purges again."

" _Understood._ "

"Thanks, Drift." I stick my head out the door and nod to the red minicon before smiling down at him. "Thanks, Slip.

Sometimes I wonder how we managed to survive here without you two and Drift…" I glance behind me. "That's nothing against you, Sweets. Even with you, we were missing something…"

"Younglings that don't fight."

I rejoin Fixit in the bathroom and smile down at him. "You have a point there, Little One." I crouch beside him and run my hand over his head. "You ready to go back to bed now, Sweets?"

"I-I guess…"

"Okay then… Want me to carry you?"

"P-Please? I-I don't think I can make it that far…"

I nod, then pick him up gently—unhooking the wheels beforehand—and start for my bed. I set him gently on the mattress before tucking him in on one side, just in case he purges in his sleep, then turn to leave the room.

"Stay with me?" He whimpers. "Please?"

I nod, and turn back before running a hand over his head. I sigh softly when I see tears in his optics, and take the wet cloth I'd gotten from Drift before wiping them away gently with

a clean corner. "Of course. Just let me get my stuff from outside, and I'll stay right here."

"Okay…"

"You'll be all right, Sweets. This won't last forever…"

"I hope not… I feel like scrap…"

"Oh Sweets…" I sigh softly as I rub his back. "You'll get through this… You'll see… It'll all be worth it… We'll have a bunch of little minicon sparklings running around the scrapyard…"

He moans, and all but dives for the cube Slipstream brought us before purging several times, spitting, and all but collapsing back onto the bed.

"Fix…" I sigh heavily when I realize Bumblebee hasn't gotten the coolant inside yet. I reach over and grab my water bottle before taking off the cap and handing it to him, causing him to give me a curious look. "Go ahead and rinse out your mouth, Little One. I'll see what's keeping Bee and grab my laptop."

* * *

I rush back into our room with my laptop, a bottle of coolant, a small empty energon cube, and one of the smaller tarps Fixit keeps on hand. I lay the tarp under his head, then pour the coolant into the cube. I set the cube where Fixit can reach it, then settle behind him with my laptop.

I set the laptop beside me and cuddle the miserable minicon until he finally drifts off before starting to work on my stories again.


	3. Bad Night

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Bad Night

August 15, 2016, 12:00 AM

I wake up to a noise, and it takes me a moment to remember what happened the day before. Once I do, I turn to check on the minicon, and find him leaning over the large, mostly empty energon cube, retching and gagging, with little to nothing coming up. "Oh, Little One!" I quickly move to where I can reach him to try and comfort him, only to notice he's crying too. "Oh, Sweetspark…" I reach over to find the wet cloth Drift had given me earlier, only to find it bone dry. I scoff at the inanimate and annoying object before running into the bathroom to get it wet, and fill one of my plastic bathroom cups with some water. It's not coolant, but if it'll work for a car, it'll work for Fixit. I run back to the minicon and sit beside him before hugging him as well as I can from his position. "Easy vents, Little One… It's okay… I'm right here…"

"I couldn't—wake you up…" He gags, and a glowing blue-green mix of energon and coolant dribbles onto his chin. A harsh sob causes his entire frame to shake violently.

"Easy… It's okay… I'm awake now… There's nothing to cry about, Little One…"

"I-I'm _exhausted_ …"

"I know, Sweets… I know…" I rearrange the blankets before grabbing my plush Transformers blanket off the top, then lay it aside for a moment. "It's gonna be all right…" I run a hand over his head, then pick up the wet cloth and clean off his chin, and finally fold it to a clean patch before wiping the dried tears off his faceplates. "How long have you been awake?"

"Ha-half an ho-hour…"

His frame shudders again, as if he's shivering, so I lay the Transformers blanket over his shoulder. "Primus, Little One…" I lay a hand over his forehead. "You're burning up, Fix… I'm going to guess you're dehydrated, too, if you've been purging that long…" He nods. "Not to mention that you're crying, and your cheeks are dry…" I run a hand over his back. "Think you could drink something for me?" He shakes his head. "It's drinking it, or an IV, Sweets. Your body needs it…"

"I-I couldn't even k-keep the co-coolant do-down…"

"Easy… It'll be a little gentler on your tanks than the coolant, and it's only to get you hydrated… We'll worry about fuel and coolant once you're keeping _something_ down…" I sigh softly and put my arms around him, then hold the plastic cup in front of him. "Little sips, okay? Not too much, or it'll come back up again…"

He does as I said, then glances to me. "W-water?"

I nod. "Now, little sips… Don't drink too much right now, Sweetspark…"

He takes a couple more sips before letting me pull the cup away. "C-could you d-dump the c-cube? The smell—"

"Of course, Sweets…" I run my hand over his head before heading into the bathroom to dump the cube. Once I have it dumped out, and rinsed, I flush the whole mess, then take the cube back out and set it beside my bed. "Now…" I sigh softly and settle back on the bed before pulling the minicon close. "It's gonna be all right… I'm not leaving you, but you need to get some recharge, Sweets…" I glance over to him when I don't get a reply. "Sweets?" I shift slightly, causing him to whimper and stir, and smile when I find him _finally_ recharging soundly. "Thank Primus…" I pull the rest of my blankets around the two of us, and drift off almost sitting up, using the feverish minicon's head as a pillow as he recharges against my shoulder.

* * *

6:00 AM

I wake up with my alarm and sigh heavily. I've done this every two hours since I found Fixit dry-heaving and dehydrated at midnight, and I hate the idea of waking the little fellow yet again. "Fix… I need you to wake up, Sweetspark…"

He stirs and groans. "More water?"

I nod. "And maybe we'll try a little energon?"

He nods. "I'm _actually_ hungry…"

I smile and run a hand over his head. "That's a good thing, Little One…" I slip out the energon cube I'd grabbed from outside, and fill another with coolant, but choose to hand Fixit the small cup of water first. I can't help but smile as he drinks from the cup. "You're doing a lot better than you were last night, Sweetspark… I was scared I'd lose you…or you'd lose the sparklings…"

"Wouldn't be the first time…"

I run a hand over the teary minicon's helm lightly. "Easy… It's okay…" I smile down at him. "I'm gonna do my best to make sure that doesn't happen this time, Sweets…" I rub his back gently until he calms down. "Now…" I hand him the coolant first. "Small sips, Sweetspark… It'll help, trust me…"

It takes him about ten minutes to finish the coolant. "C-can I have my energon now?"

"Of course, Sweetspark. Remember, you have to drink it slowly, or it'll definitely come right back up."

"I know…" I hand him the cube and watch carefully for a moment before sighing and returning to my own thing. Fixit sets the cube down and cuddles into my side again, causing me to smile down at him. "You're still tired, aren't you?" He nods. "All right then, come here…"

"Y-you don't have to ho-hold me…"

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Fix…" I pull him close gently and cuddle him. "I _want_ to."

* * *

12:00 PM

I groan and sit up, finding the entire team standing in front of us, with everyone but Drift's minies in holoform. "What in the All Spark?" I shake my head. "What is everyone doing in our room?"

Sideswipe crosses his arms. "What's going on with you two?"

Strongarm elbows him. "You've been in here with Fixit since yesterday. We've barely seen you in two days."

I sigh heavily, and glance over to Fixit to find him recharging, and a small amount of energon and coolant in the cube by the bed. "Great…" I turn to the others. "Fixit's sick, all right? Beyond that, it's not something _I_ can tell you all."

"But why are you spending so much time in here with him? I thought—"

I scoff, remembering what lies he'd been telling my soon-to-be symbiote. "Sideswipe, _for the love of Primus_ , stop telling the minicons I hate them. I didn't _stand for their rights_ as a youngling because I hated them, and my _dream_ has been finding Fix _ever since I found my family_." With Sideswipe looking properly chastised, I turn back to the others and sigh heavily. "I'm staying with him because he's a scared, emotional mess, and he wants me close. He'll be my symbiote in a few months, after all…"

They all start talking at once, waking the miserable little mech curled into me. " _Mari_ …"

I glare at the group. "Everyone _out_!"

"But—"

"Unless you're my Bumbee or Drift, GET OUT! You woke Fix, and he's _really_ _sick_ right now!" I turn back to the minicon as the holoforms—save my brother's—disappear, not bothering to watch the minicons run out. "Easy, Sweets… I'm right here…"

He groans before jolting up and rushing to the cube. I move as quick as I can to comfort him through yet another round of violent purging, ending up ultimately like the night before, with the little mech dry-heaving.

Bumblebee darts to my side and holds me as I start to cry. "I-I can't k-keep watching h-him l-like th-this, Bumbee! I-I c-can't!"

"Shhhhh… It's okay, Flutterby… You'll both get through this…"

Fixit groans from the cube. "M-Mari…"

I force myself to pull it together and move to my minicon's side. "Easy… I-I'm right here…"

"D-don't…don't cry for me…"

I shake my head. "I-I can't help it, Sweets… I-I love you… Y-you m-mean the w-world to m-me…"

"'M tired…"

I settle back against the bed and let him curl into me. "It'll be all right, Sweets…"

" _ **I need to get back to the team. Will you be okay in here alone?**_ "

" _I'll be okay for now._ " I look up to Bumblebee and nod slightly before turning back to Fixit. "Just get some rest. We'll figure out what to do about this once we've had a little more rest…" I glance up to my still-present brother. "Could you get a cup of water from the bathroom? That's literally all he's been able to keep down since midnight…"

"Of course." He sighs before smiling down at the minicon cuddled into me. "You'll get through this, Fixit. Just don't give up."

"I won't…"

I smile and cuddle the minicon. "That's my strong little Fix…" I sigh softly. "I want you to drink a little before you recharge, okay?" He nods weakly. "Good. I'll be right here, no matter what…"

"Thank you." He yawns before snuggling closer to me. "Bumblebee better get back soon…"

Thankfully, he does, and I quickly take the cup before letting Bumblebee rejoin the rest of the team. After he's gone, I hold the cup out for the minicon. "Remember—"

"Little sips."

"Right…" I run a hand gently over his head before moving to take the cup. "Okay…" I set it on the floor behind the cinder block. "Now, come on…" He cuddles into me and drifts off after a moment, now curled into a red plush blanket I had given him. I wrap the blue plush Transformers blanket around the two of us and start to sing softly to the recharging minicon.


	4. Over the Worst?

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Over the Worst?

August 16, 2016, 8:00 AM

I slide out from behind the minicon and get dressed before stepping out to get a plate from Denny and a couple cubes for Fixit, if he's even feeling well enough to eat, before heading back to the command center with my paper plate in one hand and the cubes stacked in the other arm.

"Morning, Mari!"

I stop and glance over the cubes before smiling at the chipper-looking minicon. "Good morning, Sweetspark… Guess you're feeling better."

"Yep!" He sits on the edge of the bed and gives me an eager look. "How much did you bring?"

I sit beside him before finally setting the cubes down. "I grabbed two, just in case. I wasn't sure if you'd want any…" He reaches over for one of the cube. "Easy now, Sweets. Your tanks will still be pretty sensitive for a while."

"I know."

I quickly finish my own breakfast and glance over to find Fixit starting to drink from the second cube. I laugh gently and rub the back of his head. "You really were hungry, weren't you?"

He shrugs. "I wasn't able to keep anything down for almost two days, Mari."

"I know…" I sigh heavily as I turn away under the guise of throwing the paper plate away and grabbing one of the small bottles of milk I keep my corner of the room in a mini fridge. "You really scared me, Little One…"

"I did?" He rolls over to me when he hears my tone—one I only use when I'm talking about losing one of the bots, or something from my old life. "What's wrong?"

I sigh and glance up to him from where I'm sitting on my knees in front of the little fridge. "I thought I was going to lose you before we had a chance to form that bond…" I sigh and stand with my milk. "It was pretty touch and go for the last 36 hours, Sweetspark. You weren't keeping anything down—if I didn't have medical training, we would have lost you for sure night before last…" I blink back tears and sigh softly. "And I wouldn't have been able to handle that—not alone…"

"I'm still beer—near—" I giggle and conk him in the head with my milk. "Here!"

I smile and hug the minicon. "I needed that…" I giggle.

"You needed me to glitch?"

I shrug. "I needed something to cheer me up, and that did it." I sigh heavily. "It's not unusual for me to get trapped in the not-so-good what-might-have-beens, Fix, and it takes a lot sometimes to make me realize what's right in front of me—in this case, you and your newsparks."

"If they're still okay…" He lays a hand over his chest plates. "Still…still there…"

I sigh softly and pull him in for a hug before crouching slightly so I can look him in the optics. "It's okay, Sweets, and I'm sure they're fine. I can check on them right now, if you want me to." I sigh before having to straighten up. Sensitive spine plus crouching equals pain.

He looks up at me with tears in his optics. "Please?"

I nod and pull him into a hug before he starts crying. "Easy…" We head over to my bed, and crouch in front of him once he sits on the side of the bed. "Easy now, Little One… Don't cry… Everything's gonna be okay…" I lay my hands on his chest plate and close my eyes, smiling as the image of his spark comes into view. I run a quick count before opening my eyes and nodding. "Everything's just fine, Sweets…" I pull the little guy in for a reassuring hug before straightening up. "Now…"

"I've got work in the command center, and you've got a patrol with Bumblebee in an hour!"

"Yep…" I smirk down to the minicon, who is in the middle of securing his wheels. "And someone has some _pretty_ big news to share…"

He stops and looks back at me nervously. "I-I don't know if I'm ready to yet…"

"I'll be right here when you decide to… And I'll make sure Sides stays off your case, or he'll have _me_ on _his_."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'm gonna be your symbiote Carrier in a few months, Little One. _Of course_ I'd do that for you!" I pat him on the shoulder. "And, I have an extra cube for you in my mini fridge if you need it. Pretty soon, it's going to be too hard for you to get to the energon storage on your own."

"Then…how will I—"

I wave my hands in the air slightly. "I'll bring them to you. There's a chance with multiples that you'd wind up on bed rest anyway, but I'd take care of you if that happens, and Denny and I would take over your job until you were able to work again. I've got everything under control, Little One." I give him a one-armed hug. "After all, if you're anxious or stressed out, your stress and anxiety can hurt the sparklings, and I don't want that to happen…" I stroke his head gently. " _Especially_ not to my symbiote and his babies."

"Symbiote? But I'm not—"

I smile down at him. "You're not my symbiote _yet_. I promised you two days ago that we'd form the bond once the sparklings transfer."

"Right…" He rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry…"

I shake my head. "No harm done…and that right there just goes along with the mood swings that always come with carrying, so I can't get mad at you over it…" I shrug. "Not that I would, but you do have a valid excuse right now…"

"What does?"

"Forgetfulness. It goes along with the emotional mess you've been lately."

He sighs and leans against the console. "Just part of the process?"

I nod, and rub his back gently, causing him to lean heavily into me, so suddenly that I'm not ready, and almost drop him. "Whoa! Careful there, Sweetspark!" I sigh as he leans back onto the console. "Why don't I go find a chair for you to use over here?"

"It wouldn't work… I need to be able to get to everything…"

I nod. "I know. Denny and Russell can rig something up, Sweets. You'll be grateful for it in a few months…"

"Okay…"

"I'll see what I can find—" Bumblebee comes around the corner and motions for me. "After my patrol, that is! Stay safe, Little One! Don't work too hard!"

"I won't!"

* * *

August 16, 2016, 9:00 AM

I giggle as I try to speed past Bumblebee. We're on a deserted road, otherwise we wouldn't be goofing off like this on patrol. "I'm gonna beat ya, Bee!"

Bumblebee chuckles and pulls past me. "Not if I get there first!"

I laugh before pulling behind him. "Okay, you win! Let's get back to work… Thanks for playing with me, Bumbee." I sigh heavily. "I never get to goof off like that when I patrol with Strongarm!"

"I didn't think so… She's just like her Carrier anymore…" Bumblebee sighs. "How was Fixit this morning?"

"Better, thank the All Spark. He's back to work as if nothing happened."

"And the sparklings?"

I sigh softly. "They're just fine, Bee." I sigh. "He did have a mini-meltdown over whether or not they were this morning, but mood swings are just to be expected at this time…"

"I'll make sure to let the others know not to cross him for the next several months, then."

"You don't have to do that yet, Bee. He's going to tell them soon enough."

"Then Sides will make it a point to torment him over the newsparks, and you'll have a problem on your hands."

"Good point…" I giggle before speeding past him and taking the lead. "Passed ya!"

"Oh yeah? Think fast!" He laughs, and we start racing down the empty road again.

* * *

August 16, 2016, 12:00 PM, Scrap Yard

Bumblebee and I pull into the scrap yard, laughing and joking like we always do after an uneventful patrol. "I can't believe I finally beat you!"

"You're getting better all the time, Mari."

"Hey, guys!"

I look up and smile. "Hey, Sides!"

"What's up with Fixit?"

I raise an eyebrow before sending a worried look toward the hidden command center. "What do you mean? He's not sick again, is he?"

"Nah." Sideswipe shakes his head. "He's acting too happy. This isn't like him, Mari."

I giggle. "You ever think the little guy might actually have something to be happy about, instead of pretending because he doesn't want anyone upset?"

"He doesn't do that…does he?"

"More than you know, Sides… More than you know… I was the first person to give him the time of day for vorns."

"Oh… I-I didn't know…"

I shrug. "Don't worry about it. At least he's happy now."

"So…what's he so happy about?"

I start for the command center, waving a hand behind me as Ratchet used to. "Not my news, you'll have to ask Fix yourself."

Sideswipe scoffs before turning to Bumblebee. "What's with her?"

"She's just stressed over Fixit, Sides. She'll be back to normal once she's sure he's okay."

"I never took her for a symbiote carrier… She seems like the type to hate minicons…"

"She's a prime _and_ a medic, Sides—all-loving. She made freeing them from the caste system her goal in the war—fought for their rights almost _harder_ than Sire did for ours…and cried herself to recharge every night because she didn't think she was doing enough for them…"

"And you know this because?"

Bumblebee groans. "Because we shared a berth room, same as you and Sunstreaker!" He shakes his head. "We're both one half of a split spark, Sides. I thought you would understand twin relationships _better_ than Strongarm does…"

"I'm sorry if I haven't paid much attention, all right? I haven't had Sunny around for vorns!"

Bumblebee sighs before glancing toward the command center, where I'm now helping Fixit with searching for signals while listening to my brother and Sideswipe talk. "I'm sorry… I forgot he went missing after the ARK returned to Cybertron…"

"He was _kidnapped_ , Bee. He doesn't just run off like that!"

I shake my head over the argument and glance down to my minicon. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"Not really…"

I crouch to where I'm looking him in the eye and lay a hand on his back. "You feeling sick again, Sweets?"

He looks up to me with a soft sigh. "Sort of…" He sighs heavier. "The thought of having to get an energon cube makes me feel like purging, but I'm _hungry_ …"

"Oh, Little One…" I sigh softly before glancing toward the diner. "Think you'd be able to _eat_ something?"

"Eat?"

"If I could find a way to get some kind of candy…" His faceplates light up at the idea. "Guess you really like that one?"

He sighs softly before looking back up to me. "Think you could find some energon gummies? Or rust sticks?" He pauses, thinking. "Or maybe an energon popsicle?"

I smile and run a hand over his head. "I can try, Sweetspark." I make a mental note to put some energon into the freezer so the little guy can have a popsicle if he can't hold down liquid energon as I start toward the diner. Last time Jazz came from Cybertron, he'd brought sweets for Bumblebee and I, and I had stored mine in a cabinet of the diner so I wouldn't be as tempted to eat them all at once. Now, I'm glad I did.

I grab a couple of the larger cubes and pour them into as many large popsicle molds as I can before sticking them into the large freezer in the back of the diner, then grab a pack of rust sticks and a pack of gummies.

I step back into the command center and tap on the minicon's shoulder, holding the rust sticks and gummies behind my back.

"Wha—Mari!" He sighs. "You startled me." I pull the two packs of candy out and smile at him. "Jazz brought these the last time he came to visit. I don't mind sharing, if you want some."

He reaches over and takes the pack of rust sticks before starting to suck on one. "Thank you."

I smile and shake my head. "Don't mention it, Sweets." I run a hand over his head. "I'm not gonna let you starve, Fix. You need that for the sparklings more than I need munchies."

"But…"

I shake my head. "I've even got some energon in the freezer just in case you want a popsicle anytime in the near future."

"You're going to _spoil_ me."

I shrug. "You deserve to be spoiled for once, Sweetspark." I hug him before returning to our room after my computer. "You've had enough Hell for one lifetime."


	5. Announcement

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Announcement

August 16, 2016, 2:00 PM, Scrapyard

I glance over to find Fixit leaning on the console, rubbing his optics. "Fix? Sweets?" I set my computer down and walk over to him. "Sweetspark? You okay?"

Fixit looks up at me blearily before straightening up and smiling at me. "Yep!"

"You're sure?" I run a hand over his head. "You look tired, Little One…"

He sighs heavily before nodding. "I am…"

"Come on…" I pull him gently toward our room. "You need to take a nap, Sweets. I can run the command center for a few hours."

"But…" He sighs. "What if I need you?"

I sigh heavily. "I can get Denny to run the command center, and stay with you, if that sounds better?" He nods. "Okay then. You get settled in, I'll go find Denny, and when I get back, I can lay down with you, if that's what you want…"

"Thanks…"

I shake my head. "Don't, Little One." I start for the ramp before glancing back. "You can lay on my bed if you want. I'm sure it's more comfortable than yours would be in your condition…"

"Thank you!"

I run down the ramp and shift into my normal form before starting to search for the humans.

* * *

I run over to the human once I find him. "Denny!"

He looks up. "Hey! What do you need, Mari?"

I crouch to his level. "Fix wants me to lay down with him, so I need you to watch the command center for a few hours."

"Okay… Why's he laying down? Is he sick?"

"Sort of…" I rub the back of my neck before starting back to the command center. "It's not my place to tell, Denny…" I glance down to the human. "Kinda hard to explain to humans to begin with…" I sigh heavily. "To make it short and sweet, he's exhausted, so he's going to take a nap, and he wants me to lay down with him, so I am."

"Okay…" He looks up at me curiously. "Is that reason the same as why my popsicle molds are full of frozen energon?"

"Yep!" I laugh softly. "He's been feeling pretty rotten lately, and not really able to drink his energon, so I figured we'd try popsicles the next time he has a bad day…"

He looks up at me worriedly. "What's wrong with him? Was it something I did?"

I shake my head. "No, Denny. You did everything right. I can vouch for that, after all, I was watching over your shoulder the entire time." I sigh softly. "I need to get back to him. I'll talk with you later." I smile. "And thanks for taking over in the command center. You're a big help."

"Don't mention it." I raise an eyebrow. "Bee explained that the two of you were taking Fixit under your wing like Drift did with Jetstorm and Slipstream."

I shrug. "Technically, it's just me, and I'm going a little further than Drift did, but you've got the gist of it…" I turn and start back for the command center, shifting to my pretender form before starting up the ramp.

* * *

4:00 PM

I sigh heavily at the thought of having to wake the minicon, but if I don't, he'll have trouble getting to sleep tonight. "Fix… Sweets, it's time to get up…"

"Don' wanna…"

I sigh heavier. "Come on, Sweets… You need to recharge tonight, too…"

He sits up and glares at me. "I hate that you're right…" He sighs heavily and slides off the bed before looking up at me apologetically with a fearful look on his face and tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I—"

"You're cranky, and you can't help it." I bend down and hug the minicon. "I'm not upset, Sweets. I know you can't help it right now…" I sigh as I straighten up. "But you still have to get up now…" I sigh softly. "And the team's all in the scrapyard, if you want to start telling them."

"Are…are you sure it's safe? I mean—"

"Tell them, Little One. I'll be right behind you the entire time, and they _need_ to know on the off-chance a prisoner escapes again…so they know that keeping you safe is their _top_ priority."

"But those Cons could hurt the humans!"

I nod. "I know, but getting them away from _you_ matters too. Remember what happened with Minitron?"

* * *

 _Russell turns to Fixit anxiously. "Grimlock's coming this way!"_

 _Fixit pushes himself in front of Russell in an attempt to shield the boy. "I'll handle this."_

 _Russell gives the minicon a worried look. "_ You'll _handle a_ Dinobot _? Have you_ seen _you?"_

 _Fixit suddenly looks anxious. "You're right! I'm gonna be smooshed!" He puts on a brave face and moves toward the attacker. "But I am still the official caretaker of the_ Alchemor _." He turns back to Russell. "And when I'm gone, I need you to keep your Dad from touching my things." He rolls over to the attacking dinobot. "Grimlock, I don't know what's happening to you, but I order you to stand clown—stand brown—" He smacks himself in the chest. "Stand down, right now!"_

 _"I don't know if your optics are on the blink, but I just took apart three bots without warming my coolant. What are you going to do, Squeaky?"_

 _Fixit shocks Grimlock with a stun gun, only for the dinobot to flick him into Russell._

 _Russell looks up to the dinobot. "This isn't you, Grimlock! Something's wrong!"_

 _"Yeah! Everyone's in my way!" Grimlock starts fighting against something unseen. "Seriously!? You're not gonna let me smash this little thing? Dinobots—so hard—to control." He sighs heavily. "Fine. Where are the stasis pods?"_

 _Grimlock walks off, and Russell turns to Fixit worriedly. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Abso-loosely—posi-stiffly… Not."_

* * *

Fixit sighs up at me. "I guess you have a point. I'll be out in a minute."

"Fix…"

"I'm fine, Mari. I don't feel sick or anything. I'm just going to the bathroom."

I rub the back of my neck. "Sorry… Guess I'm used to hovering…" I smile. "I'll meet you in the command center."

* * *

I smile at the doorway as the minicon rolls out. "Now…" I wait for him to reach me before continuing. "Ready to go?"

He looks up at me anxiously. "More like ready to get this over with…"

"Oh, Little One…" I run a hand over his head. "Don't worry, Sweets. If anyone goes off, I'll handle them."

"You said Drift already knows…and Bumblebee…"

"Yep."

He sighs heavily. "Let's tell Sideswipe then…"

"Wanna get him over with?"

Fixit nods. "I'm not sure I'm ready for him to start tormenting me yet, though…"

I sigh softly, and run a hand over his head. "It'll be all right. If he tries, I'll take care of him. You just worry about those little ones." I shift to my bot form at the bottom of the ramp, and let the minicon go before me, waiting until I see him before moving to make sure I don't trample him like Grimlock always does.

It doesn't take long to find our resident prankster. "Hey Mari. Fixit. What's up?"

Fixit looks up at me nervously, causing me to kneel beside him. "It's okay. I'm right here, remember?"

"R-right…"

Sideswipe gives us a confused look. "What's going on?"

"I-I'm s-sparked, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe scoffs. "Okay, what's the punch line?"

Fixit blinks up at me tearfully, causing me to glare at the red bot. "There _is_ no punch line, because this _isn't_ one of your jokes!" I pull the minicon in protectively before turning back to the red prankster.

Sideswipe looks surprised at my mild outburst. "That's _not_ what I thought you were going to say."

I sigh softly. "I was a little surprised too, but he was completely shocked." Sideswipe gives the minicon a confused look. "Apparently some doctor on Cybertron told him he wasn't able to carry. Since he didn't think it was possible…"

He gives me a disturbed look. "Okay, okay. I understand. You can stop now." He kneels to Fixit. "Let me know if you need help with anything. I'll be right here."

Fixit looks up at me as we walk away. "That was easier than I thought…"

I smile down at him. "See? There's nothing to worry about, Sweetspark." I stop before turning to him. "Who's next? Strongarm or Grim?"

"Let's find Grimlock first." He makes a face. "I'm not ready to have a femme squealing in my audios yet."

I crouch in front of him. "You okay?"

He nods. "It's just a helm-ache, Mari. I'll be fine."

I smile before straightening up. "Just making sure. You know I worry." I sigh softly and kneel before laying a hand on his back. "You're sure you want to keep doing this? If you're starting to feel crappy again, you can go lay down for a little while…"

"You're sure?"

"Of course. I'm not going to make you run around this stupid junkyard when you're not feeling good." I nod, and smile slightly when he starts back to the command center. I run ahead, and shift back down to pretender form before following him up the ramp. "We can tell the others later, okay?" I smile slightly as I help him get settled back in my bed before rolling the wheelchair-thingy over by the bed where he can reach it. "Or, I could tell them, if you don't want to."

"Would you?" He looks up at me tiredly.

"Of course, Sweets. You just rest." I giggle slightly. "Guess telling Sides took a lot out of you, huh?"

"I guess…" He yawns. "I'll be okay. Like you said, they need to know…"

"All right. Comm me if you need anything, Little One. Just try to get some rest."

"What if I drift off again?"

I smile gently and run a hand over his head. "Don't worry about it, Sweets. If you fall asleep, then it's because you need the rest. I'd probably just let you recharge anyway…"

"What about recharging tonight?"

I sigh softly. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Sweets. Now get some rest. I'll be somewhere right outside."

"Okay…"

* * *

I run out of the command center and start toward the last place I had seen Strongarm, finding the femme looking over something projected from her wrist. "Strongarm."

She looks up at me before switching off the projection. "What's wrong? Decepticons?"

I shake my head. "Fixit asked me to tell the rest of you what's going on with him."

"Where is he?"

I sigh softly. "He's laying down…said he had a helm ache."

"Oh… So?"

"He's carrying." Her optics open wider than usual, causing me to smirk. "Ten newsparks—" I have to cover my ears as she squeals. "…So we're really going to have to help the little guy out for the next several months."

"Of course I can help!"

I hold up my hands. "Easy, Femme. Easy." I smile once she calms down. " _I'll_ probably be the one needing help, because he's going to be my symbiote once they transfer."

" _Ooh_! I could take over your patrols…"

"And I'd be glad to let you, but…" I sigh softly. "It depends on my twin, and you know that."

"Is there anything you need help with now?"

I shake my head before smiling. "I have to go tell Grim and Drift's minies, then go make sure Fix's all right."

* * *

Once I finish telling the team for the minicon, I step into the command center to find him sitting on the edge of my—our—bed with his wheels on, a half-full cube of energon beside him on the bed, and at least half the amount missing from the cube on the floor. "Fix…" He looks up at me, revealing tear-filled optics, streaks of coolant on his faceplates, and energon on his chin. "Oh, Little One…" I pull a wrag out of my pocket—one of several I'd gotten when I'd told Denny—and wipe the tears off his face, and out of his optics, before using another to clean off his chin and cover the mess on the floor until I can get it cleaned up. "What happened, Sweets?"

"I-I just w-wanted some energon…b-before I lay down…"

I sigh gently and run a hand over his head. "It's okay, Little One… No harm done…" I turn and clean up the mess before setting the wrag in my sink to soak, then return to the minicon. "Hey…" He looks back up at me, revealing more tears. "Easy, Sweets. It's okay…" I gently wipe the new tears away. "You still want some energon?"

"B-but I-I couldn't k-keep it down…"

I smile and shake my head. "I can go get one of those popsicles I made this morning if you still want some."

"P-please?" His shoulders shake harshly as he starts to cry harder, causing me to re-think that choice.

" _Bumbee?_ "

" _ **What's wrong, Flutterby?**_ "

I slide onto the bed beside the minicon and wrap his red blanket around his shoulders before helping him out of his wheels and into the bed. " _Could you or Denny bring one of those energon popsicles out of the Diner freezer for Fix?_ "

"Mari?"

"Shhhh… It's okay… I'm gonna have Bumbee bring your popsicle, Sweets." A few soft sobs cause his frame to tremble, and cause me to pull the little guy into my arms. "Easy… Just let it out. It's okay… I'm right here…"

" _ **I'm on my way.**_ "

"Shhhh…" I sigh softly. " _Thanks, Bumbee. Fix's a mess and a half right now…_ "

Bumblebee walks in (in holoform) and quickly hurries over to me with the energon treat in his hand. " _ **Is that anything like—**_ "

" _Blast and a half?_ " I giggle softly while rubbing Fixit's back. " _Not really… "And a half" is just a way of saying "bigger than the only word I can think of" for people with little education, such as rednecks and hillbillies._ "

" _ **You mean like where you had to grow up…**_ "

" _Yeah…_ "

Bumblebee's holoform settles on the edge of the bed before running a hand over the tiny mech's head. "How's he feeling?"

"Not too good, Bee." I sigh heavily. "He purged while I was out telling everyone but Sides. We got him before Fixit started feeling cruddy again. I came in here to find him crying his little spark out again…"

Fixit's coolant-streaked face turns to look at Bumblebee. "I'll be all right…"

Bumblebee smiles. "I know you will, Fixit." He holds out the treat in his hands. "Mari said you wanted one of these?"

He nods slightly, and reaches out to take it with one hand as he rubs at his optics with the other. "Thank you. You didn't h-have to d-do this f-for m-me."

"Shhhhh… Just relax, Sweetspark…" I reach over and grab the wrag I'd been using on his faceplates before cleaning the coolant streaks off his face gently. "This stage won't last forever… You'll get through this…" I run a hand over his head gently. "Okay?"

"…Okay…" He yawns before turning back to his almost-finished popsicle.

"Tired?" He nods. "Try to get some rest, Sweets. I'll be right here."

"Don't you have to help Denny with something?"

I shake my head. "Russell's helping him, and Drift's minnies are running the command center. I'm staying right here with you."

"You don't have to…"

"Sweets…" I sigh softly. "Are we going to do this every time I tell you I'm not going to leave you?"

He shakes his head. "I can't keep asking you to stay with me when you've got things to do."

I smirk. "Then we're lucky my only real job is being the team's medic, aren't we?" I run a gentle hand over his head. "Because as such, I have to stay close to the mechs or femmes who need me the most—that's what Ratch taught me—and you need me the most right now."


	6. The Stories

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

The Stories

August 17, 2016, 2 AM

I'm woken up by someone moving beside me. "Fix, please…" I sit up when I remember that I have the _carrying_ minicon in my bed. "Fix, you okay?" He shakes his head slightly. "What's wrong? Tanks upset again?" He shakes his head again. "Did you have a nightmare?" Another slight shake. I sigh softly and lay a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Little One?" He turns to look at me, revealing his coolant-streaked faceplates. "Oh, Little One… What's wrong?" He whimpers, and rolls over before scooting closer to me. "Easy… I'm right here…" I sigh softly. "Want to tell me about it?"

"N-not r-really…"

I run a hand over his head gently. "It might help, Little One…"

He sits up with a soft sigh, still snuggled into me. "I-I was j-just thinking about th-their s-sire…"

"Oh, Little One…" I sigh softly and pull him in for a hug, letting him cry on my shoulder as long as he wants. Once he finally calms down, I lean him back, keeping my hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be okay. Trust me. We'll _all_ get through this. We just have to stick together."

"C-can you hold me?"

I nod, and pull him into my lap without a second thought. "Now, try to get back to recharge, Little One. I'll be right here."

"I'm sorry I woke you up…"

I shake my head and smile gently. "Don't be, Sweets. You needed me."

"But I wasn't sick…"

"No, but you're obviously sparkbroken right now, and you needed me." I run a hand over his head gently. "I'm here for you, no matter what you need, Sweetspark—whether the cause is illness, nightmares, or just because you're upset about something—it doesn't matter to me, because I'll still be right here if you need me."

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome, Little One." I shift to where we're cuddled together, so I can lay back down, but keep my arms wrapped around the minicon. "Try to recharge now, Sweets. I'll be right here."

* * *

8:00 AM

I groan when I feel someone moving against my back. "Ow…"

"I'm sorry!"

I roll over and sigh softly when I see my minicon, giving me a tearful and apologetic look. "It's fine, Little One. Just a sensitive spot." I sit up and rub my back with one hand as I turn to Fixit. "How you feeling?"

"A little queasy…"

"Oh, Sweets… Want me to get you anything?"

He shakes his head before leaning over to fasten his wheels on. "I'll just get to work. It should ease up before long."

He starts for the door, only for me to grab his hand. "Hold up." He turns back to me, confused. "What had you so upset last night?"

"I-it was nothing, Mari."

" _Fix_ …"

He rubs the back of his neck before sighing heavily. "One of my old friends is the sire. We were working on the Alchemor together. I don't know what happened to him, but the last time I saw him, he pretended I wasn't even there. That was right after we—"

I reach up and wipe the tears out of his optics with my thumbs. "Go on, Little One… It's okay…"

"Right after we interfaced. Then the ship crashed, and I haven't seen him. He probably w-went offline, in the crash…"

I sigh softly as I pull the now-sobbing minicon in for a hug. "It's all right, Little One. I'm right here… Just let it out…"

"Everything okay?"

I jerk my head up when I hear the voice, only to find a familiar holoform. "Hey, Sides… What did you need?"

"At first, I was looking for you."

"What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. "Denny's got something for you at the diner."

I nod. "Probably breakfast."

The holoform nods toward the sobbing minicon. "What's wrong with Fixit?"

I sigh softly. "Mech trouble."

"As in…"

"As in, the sire, a _former_ friend of his, pretty much talked him into a _one-night stand_ , then _walked off_ without saying anything to him. Then the ship crashed, and he's scared the _monster_ of a mini-mech is offline."

"C-Camsh-shaft's not a m-monster."

I sigh softly and look down at Fixit. "He pretended to be your friend until he could get you in bed with him, then turned his back. Last I checked, that kind of mech doesn't _deserve_ to be called a mech." I sigh softly. "I've been there too, in a less-sexual way, so I do understand, Little One. You'll get through this. He's not worth the time, Sweets, and he's definitely not worth the tears." I pull a worn-but-clean wrag out of the pocket on the scrubs I've been wearing as pajamas and wipe the coolant off his face. "You're getting yourself all worked up, Sweets, and you're already feeling like slag, so you need to calm down before you purge. You can go lay down if you want, I'll let Bee know."

"I-I'll be o-okay…" He sighs, and turns toward the command center.

"Hold up."

"Wh-what n-now?"

I give him a gentle hug before letting him go, and crouching in front of him. "If Cam's going to abandon you after doing something like that, then he's not a real friend. He was using you, and I've had friends like that. It's best to forget about friends like those. It won't be easy—especially with your emotions so keyed up because you're carrying—but I'll be right here if you need a shoulder, and Bee's gonna be here for you too. We'll never leave you, Sweets—no matter what kind of slag comes up."

"R-really?"

"Really." I run a gentle hand over his head before letting him get to work, and turn to Sideswipe. "Have Denny bring whatever he cooked out here. I need to stay with Fixit. He's really having a hard time with the Camshaft thing."

"I'll do that." He glances over to Fixit with a sigh. "Let me know, how he's doing?"

"Of course, Sides." I smile. "So long as you don't start teasing him over this. I used to hate it when people would tease me over emotional things."

"I won't." He scoffs. "I've been there, Mari…sort of."

I nod, mentally scoffing at myself for forgetting. "Sunstreaker."

"He's still missing…"

"I know." I lay a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him, Sides. Trust me." I nod toward the diner. "Now, you have a message to deliver, and I have a minicon to watch."

"Right." He starts down the ramp before shifting back to his normal form and starting for the diner.

"Y-you don't ha-have to w-watch me."

I sigh softly as I crouch to where the minicon is working on one of the holo-screens. "Baby, I'm just making sure you don't fall apart like that again. It's heartbreaking, having to watch you break down like that over a mech…and it's not good for you to be exhausting yourself like that, either. The sparklings are taking a lot of energy from you right now, and you need all you can spare just to function." I look up and smile when I see Denny. "Thanks, Denny. Sorry you had to bring that all the way out here."

"No problem." He waves to Fixit. "How you doing, Fixit?"

"I'm okay, Denny Clay." I giggle in spite of myself causing him to turn to me. "What did I say?"

I shrug, still giggling. "Unplanned rhyme. Do that myself. Laugh then too, cause it sounds funny to me."

* * *

It's about half an hour later when Russell runs into the command center. "Morning, Mari. Mind if I talk with Fixit about something?"

I shrug. "Nah. Just be careful not to upset him, Russ. He's had a hard morning."

"Is he sick?"

I facepalm. I guess I'd expected Denny to tell his son about Fixit's condition. "Sort of, Bud…" I pat the floor beside where I'm lounging with my computer against the back wall. Once he settles beside me, I set my computer aside with a sigh. "He's sparked, Russ." The preteen gives me a confused look, causing me to smirk, and use the human term. "Pregnant."

"Isn't he—"

"He's a carrier mech, so not entirely." I sigh softly. "It's kind of hard for humans to understand, so don't feel bad if you don't get it."

"Is there just one baby, or—"

"Sparkling, and no, there's ten." I watch his eyes widen. "I know it's a lot, that's partly why I'm staying close to him right now."

"What's the other reason?"

"Like I said, he had a hard morning."

"But I can still talk to him, right?"

I nod. "Just try not to upset him, Russ."

"I'll try…"

I watch the preteen walk over to Fixit, and groan inwardly. "This will not end well…" I glance over to my laptop sadly before heading into our room. Best to be prepared before the little fellow needs me for something.

"Good morning, Russell."

"Morning, Fixit." Russell sighs. "C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Fixit turns to the preteen. "What's wrong?"

"I-I was looking at the pods… A-are all minicons…bad?"

I freeze in the doorway as I hear his words, a bucket in one hand and Fixit's red blanket in the other, my pockets stuffed with rags from Denny. "Oh, no…" Russell could have—should have—asked anything but that.

Fixit freezes in surprise, and barely glances at me before turning to Russell nervously. "No, we are cot—bot—" I toss the bucket off to the side and knock his head, not wanting this to go on like some of those autocorrects I've read. "NOT!" He blinks quickly. "Why do you think that? Did I say something wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I? Mari always tells me if I messed up somehow…"

"No, no, no, no, no. You didn't! I was just…I just…" Russell sighs before motioning to the stasis pods. "Why were so many minicons on the Alchemor? Even Slipstream and Jetstorm were criminals before they met Drift, and everyone except for Mari always treats you like you're…not good enough…like you were evil too…like being on the ship was your punishment…"

My soon-to-be symbiote turns away and moves a single hand to rest on his chest plates, and I know what he's thinking. As much as I want to run to him, and hold him, and make all the anguish go away, I know I can't protect him from everything, so I force myself to stay back for now, and make a mental note to call the team—minus the minicons—together for a little talk about what abuse and neglect really is.

"I-I'm sorry, Fixit… I take it back. I didn't mean it!"

Fixit's frame shudders, and I know without having to look any closer that he's crying his little spark out for the third time since midnight. "I-it's…t-true… Y-you sh-shouldn't…t-take it back…"

Russell's hand stops inches from his arm. "What?"

I shake my head before running in. I can't watch this anymore. "Russ…" I shake my head, and turn to focus on the sobbing mech before worrying about the human. I kneel and pull him into my arms gently, just letting him cry. "It's okay, Little One… I'm right here…" I turn to Russell, barely managing to not glare at him for ignoring the one thing I had asked him to do. "When I first got to Cybertron, everything was starting to go downhill. Warbuilds…animalformers like Steeljaw and Grimlock…and yes, minicons too, were falling out of favor. They weren't evil, mind you, but they fell into an obsolete class in the caste system—a system mine and Bee's sire eliminated during the war. They were considered outdated, glitched, a sympathizer, too vocal about the system, or had skills that were too small compared to their fuel requirements." I shake my head. "Not to mention most people thought minicons were just drones, and therefore not living—meaning it didn't matter if they were treated like property instead of people." I glance to the small orange mech. "Fixit… he's got a glitch; he's a medical assistant, so he needs a lot of energon; he's not the newest model out there; and…because of his job, he's been considered a sympathizer. _Not to mention_ he was put on the Alchemor as the council's _slave_ , and _set up for failure_ because the _weapons_ weren't even in the _same place_ as the _crew_!"

Fixit looks up. "I-it w-was e-either st-starve, or b-become a c-con t-too…"

"Glitches? Caste systems? Fuel requirements?" Russell looks horrified. "I'm not the best at history, but that sounds like prejudice, not to mention a corrupt government. Does that mean the cons aren't bad?"

Fixit whimpers, and simply looks up at me. "M-M-Mari—" His voice slips into static for a moment. "D-don't—d-d-don't l-l-let th-them th-throw m-m-m-me a-a-a-away!"

"Calm down, Little One… I won't let them throw you away… You're gonna have a Prowl moment if you're not careful…" I look back to Russell. "The Autobots had the right goals in mind, Russ, but you're right about the council. They were pretty corrupt by the time Sire was chosen as Prime. Carrier and Sire were in the middle caste—data clerks—before we were sparked—first in millenia, by the way—and I was sent to another dimension so I'd be able to grow up outside the system—" I hold out my wrist so I can show him the Mark of the Primes. "First prime to ever be carried and sparked, and half of a combiner to boot." I shake my head. "I grew up in the high caste, for the short time it existed after I got home, but I made it a point to fight for the little guy, because I'd once been the little guy myself. My goal was to protect the minicons, and seeing this many on the Alchemor makes me feel like I was a failure…"

"E-e-each m-m-m-mech in th-those p-p-p-pods m-m-made th-their ch-ch-choice."

"Fix…" I shake my head, and resign myself to the fact that the little guy's beyond help.

"The Al-Al-Al-Alchemor w-was fr-from early in the w-w-w-war, s-s-s-so th-they ar-aren't as b-b-bad a-a-a-a-a-as M-M-M-M-Megatron a-a-and St-St-St-Starsc-sc-scream, b-b-b-but th-they st-st-still m-m-m-m-made th-their ch-ch-ch-choice."

"W-were the Autobots at fault?"

"Th-th-the c-c-c-c-council w-w-w-was."

I scowl. "The council made Megatron into the monster he is when they chose Sire as Prime—not that I wanted Uncle Megs to be Prime, but still…" I shake my head. "Now it's time for them to reap what they sowed." I growl. "They deserve it, if you ask me! The _last_ of a _combiner_ _team_ —one of my best friends, and bond-brothers—is in Griffin Rock, all by himself with _PTSD_ and _Ghost_ _Drifts_ , not to mention _seperation_ _anxiety_ when it comes to his new team. Fixit's here, having a complete _breakdown_ , because they thought the _only place for him_ was _slavery_." I start and barely catch Fixit as he falls to the floor of the command center. " _Fixit_!" I blink back tears as I ease his head onto my lap. "Rusty, go get your Dad, _now_ , and tell him to bring me a toolbox! _Fixit_ just _fraggin'_ _crashed_!" I watch Russell run down the ramp before moving the bucket closer—just in case he needs it when he wakes up—take off the wheels—he'd shown me how just in case I had to—and pull the red plush blanket over his tiny-looking frame.

I then reach into my bonds—something I've struggled with in this stupid pretender form since the day I learned about it—for Bumblebee. I can sense the emptyness from Sire's death front and center—I always had been the Daddy's girl, after all; Carrier's bond stretched to the max, so I can barely feel her; and finally, my combiner brother's. " _BUMBEE!_ "

" _ **Holy Primus, Flutterby! I can hear you just fine! You don't have to yell!**_ "

" _Bumbee—Fix—Prowl—can't—HELP!_ "

" _ **What? Mari, calm down. What happened to Fixit?**_ "

" _Fixit crashed like Prowl! Rusty had a question, and Fix tried to answer it, but he kept getting himself worked up, and then he crashed just like Prowlie always did!_ "

" _ **Mari. Mari, calm down. You're about to meltdown, and Fixit needs you right now.**_ "

" _I know, Bumbee, but I needs_ him _!_ " I blink, and feel tears rolling down my face.

" _ **And now she's regressing… Primus, I wish Sire was here right n—MARI!**_ "

" _W-what?_ "

" _ **Can you reach Sire through the matrix connection?**_ "

" _I cans twy…_ " I reach down and wipe my tears off Fixit's head before stroking it gently. "I'm sorry you got so worked up, Sweetspark… It's okay now… Everything's okay… You're safe now… Safe and sound… No one's gonna throw you 'ways…"

" _ **Then do it. I'm on my way back now. Just hang in there, Flutterby. We don't need you crashing too.**_ "

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go."  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

I pause to wipe tears out of my eyes before returning to the song at the second verse.

Don't you dare look out your window, darling.  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…

"Mari? What happened?"

"I'm back! I got the toolbox!"

I blink up at the two, knowing my usually azure blue or blue-gray eyes are a stormy gray right now—as they usually are when I get upset like this—but I don't give a flying frag right now. "Fix crashed, Denny. I may need to fix him…"

"M-M-Mari?"

I look down at the dim optics with a gentle smile. "Come on, Little One… Come on back to me…"

"I thought it was just a simple question…" I notice a tear drip off Russell's chin, onto Fixit's cheek.

"I'm not mad at you, Russ. You needed to know." I turn back to Fixit, smiling when I find his optics a bit brighter. "That's it, Sweets. Focus on my voice."

"I'm sorry, Mari! I didn't mean to break Fixit!"

I smile slightly as Fixit's optics return to normal, and the little guy looks up at me in confusion. "Oh, Russ…" I reach over with my free hand to rest it on Russell's. "You didn't break Fixit, Buddy… He's got a glitch… We all know that…" I help Fixit sit up slowly, hoping I won't upset his tanks any more than they were earlier. I'm surprised when he starts sobbing harshly, and move to where he can lean against me, and pull him in for a gentle, compassionate hug. "It's okay, Little One… Just let it out… You're safe now… No one's going to hurt you with me here…"

"B-b-but I-I-I'm j-j-junk… N-no one w-wants a b-br-broken m-m-m-mini-minicon."

"One, you're not junk. Two, you're not broken. You just have a disability, and you've been abused because of it. Three, even if you were both, I'd want you, and I'm sure Den and Russ feel the same way."

"Of course we do, Fixit."

"Yeah…" Russell wipes the tears off his face before smiling at Fixit. "You're like family to us."

The little guy starts crying even harder at that. I motion for Denny and Russell to give us some time, and watch them leave before turning to the little minicon right as he gags. I quickly grab the bucket, and hold it in front of him as he purges everything he'd had the night before. "There… That's it, Little One… Feel better now?"

"A-a-a L-l-lit-t-ttle."

"Easy, Sweets… Don't try to talk…" I sigh softly. "I wish I could have found you before the war, Little One. You wouldn't have gone through any of that…"

"B-b-but y-you w-w-were a t-t-t-towers f-f-femmeling…h-h-high c-c-c-caste…"

I nod. "With a soft spot for minicons and anyone who felt small because of the life I had before I got to Cybertron. I was abused back then, Little One. That's why I fought so hard for the minicons—because the council was abusing them—abusing _you_. I felt smaller than you must feel right now… Like any human could come by and just—" I trail off when I find an ant crawling across the floor, and step on it as an example. "Squish me… I cried myself to sleep most nights because I felt like I wasn't doing enough for you guys…because I felt like a failure all over again…because I'd been looking for you from day one, and having to be the universe's youngest medic, and being too small to reach the slagged medical berths…" I smile down at him slightly. "And having to fight—and failing—to save my bond-brothers' lives. I know what it's like to be a minicon because I was a medic while I was still a sparkling." He gives me a confused look. "I insisted on it. I'd already started training before we went home, and I didn't want to stop. Medicine was more fun to me than playing with other sparklings was, and, when I started school, I still met with Ratchet every chance I got." I sigh softly and pick Fixit up gently before carrying him toward our room, planning to return for his wheels. "Come on, Little One."

"B-b-but the c-c-comms!"

"You _crashed_ , and I came _damn close_ to crashing. I already know Bumbee's gonna take us off duty for the rest of the day, so we're gonna go lay down."

"Y-y-you alm-m-most c-c-crashed?"

I shrug. "My pretender form has autism, which means my normal form has a logic glitch AND a paranoia glitch. I panicked when you crashed, and I almost got as worked up as you did…" I help the little guy into my bed.

"M-my wh-wh-wheels?"

"I'm going to get them, okay?" I run out after them, set them by the bed, and finally climb in myself, lying down with my arms wrapped around the sparked minicon. " _Sire…_ " Nothing, as I had expected. " _Dada…_ "

" **Mariposa… it has been a long time, Sweetspark…** "

" _Dada…_ " I let go and turn away from Fixit as tears start rolling from my eyes. " _Fixit's… He's having a really hard time, and he crashed, and I don't know how to handle this. I wanna be his symbiote carrier, but I don't know what to do… How am I supposed to be the Prime for Bee and his team, and Cybertron, if I don't know how to be one for one minicon…_ "

" **You will learn as you go, Sweetspark, as I did.** " He sighs heavily. " **Micronus will not allow us to speak for long, Mariposa. I need to get back to training.** "

" _Training? What for?_ "

" **I am still unsure myself, but I sent you and Bumblebee to prepare for whatever is to come on Earth.** "

" _Understood. Love you._ "

" **I love you too, Sweetspark.** "

"M-M-Mari?"

I wipe the tears out of my eyes before turning to Fixit. "What's wrong, Sweets?"

"Y-y-you're c-c-crying."

I blink, causing another tear to roll down my cheek. I swipe it away, annoyed, before smiling down at Fixit. "I managed to reach Sire through the Matrix. I haven't heard his voice since we caught Underbite…" I sigh heavily. "Damned Micronus…" I shake my head. "First minicon or not, I don't give a flying frag. I still needs my Dada, Mr. Meany Minicon!"

"D-d-dada?"

"I-I called him that, back before we met. He liked it, when I was still a sparkling, and with my disabilities—glitches—I still regress from time to time. Bumbee was my sparkling name for Bee, after all… He used to call me Flutterby, and he still does when I'm upset…or regressed…"

"M-m-mr. M-m-meany M-m-min-n-nic-c-con?"

"Micronus Prime was the first minicon, so he's only like… four or five feet tall. He's also a colossal jerk, and he's training Sire for something that's coming to this planet. That means he won't let me talk with my Sire when I need to!" I cross my arms, not caring that I look like a pouting sparkling. After a moment, I huff and pull the blankets up before cuddling back into my soon-to-be symbiote and wrapping my arms around him like he's a human-sized teddy bear before nuzzling into his chest.

"Y-you're n-not a sparkling."

I smile slightly, noticing that it's getting easier for him to speak again. "'Gressed. Needs feels."

He smiles slightly. "G-guess it's my t-turn to take c-care of y-you." He sighs softly. "I was starting t-to think you'd d-do everything for m-me, and I'd never g-get to help y-you."

"I wanna helps you 'cause yous been hurted by council, but you needs to helps me too when I 'gress. I no needs mini to helps fight, 'cause I no fights lots, and when I does I haves Bumbee. No wants mini gets hurt anyways. Wuvs mini." I give him a gentle hug before drifting off. He follows suit rather quickly, having exhausted himself during the emotional breakdown and crash.


	7. Explanations

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Explanations

August 17, 2016, 2:00 PM

I slide out of the bed and head off to find Denny and Russell, wanting to see if they have any questions about how the minicons were treated before the war. I was pretty vague earlier because I was worried about Fixit, but now that he's recharging soundly in our room, I can take the time to go into more detail with the humans.

"Mari!" I start, and turn to find my brother just outside the command center. "How's Fixit?"

I run down the ramp to him, shifting to my normal form halfway down. "Recharging, thank the All Spark." I sigh heavily. "He thinks he's junk, Bumbee. I don't know how to help him…"

"Well…how did I help you?"

"You _didn't_." I sigh heavily. "I felt worthless until the day that ship showed up, Bumbee. Getting to Cybertron made everything better—getting away from my abuser made me feel worthwhile."

"Maybe you just need to get Fixit back to Cybertron. I'm sure Carrier could help him."

"I don't want to _lose_ him though, Bee! I just _found_ him!"

"We could try comming home…see if Carrier could come for a few weeks…"

"We'd have to have quarters for her. We don't even have quarters for _you_."

"We'll manage." He shrugs. "We could set something up with the pieces of the Alchemor if it comes down to it, and she could stay with you until then, if you really think she needs her own quarters."

"Bumbee, she's the _bonded_ to the _Prime_ —that's like the _First Lady_ in _America_ , or the _Queen_ in _England_!"

"And she was the femme division commander, Flutterby. She's stayed in worse places than a scrapyard, I promise you." He sighs softly. "I'll go up and see if I can get her on the comms. It might take a while. You can do whatever you want until I can get her."

"Yes, Sir!" I giggle. "I was going to explain the minicons' situation better to Denny and Russell—then, I'M calling a meeting."

"What for?"

"To talk with the team about how they've been treating the "Littles" on the team. They're small, but they're not—Fixit's breakdown and crash were because of how they've been treated, both here _and_ on Cybertron!"

Bumblebee rubs the back of his neck, one of the many habits he picked up from me. "I didn't…I'm sorry, Mari. I—"

"You're forgiven." I hug him before glancing back to the command center. "The lecture's more for the animalformer and the two younglings. You know how I feel about minnies, and you had to put up with me for vorns because of them."

"If you're going to slip back into your old thinking…"

"I'm not. I just know how hard it is to recharge when you've got someone crying beside you in the bed."

"Mari…"

"Fixit had an emotional breakdown last night, too, over the sparklings' sire. I wound up holding him all night. Then Russell had to ask if minicons were inherently evil, and that pushed him over the edge. Now he's feeling worthless, and I've got to do a lecture on abuse and neglect for the three bots on this team who don't know what I've been through."

" _Mari? Mari!_ " I turn toward the command center. " _She's gone… She-she left me…_ "

"Oh, Primus! Bee, I gotta go!" I run up the ramp, barely remembering to activate my pretender form on the way in. "Fix!" My feet slide on the metal floor as I reach our room. "Fix, it's okay." I kneel beside the bed and pull him in for a hug. "I'm here, Baby. I'm right here. It's okay…"

He gives me a teary look. "Wh-where did you go?"

"I was going to go explain things more clearly to Denny and Russell, and Bumbee stopped me. That's all. Just to make sure no one hurt you like that again…"

"Y-you d-don't h-have t-to d-do th-that f-for m-me…"

"Shhhhh… You're getting all worked up again, Sweetspark." I rub his back gently. "I want to. I can't handle seeing you suffer, Sweets… You can come with me if you want to, Sweetspark, but I don't want you having another breakdown like this morning… I don't think either of us could handle another one today…" I sigh heavily. "I still have to find the rest of the team and give them a talk about treating you right, too."

* * *

Fixit and I walk over to where Denny and Russell are talking quietly near the diner. "Hey guys…"

Denny looks up before grinning. "Hey, Fixit! How are you feeling?"

The minicon's slight cringe isn't lost on me, and I motion for Denny to turn down the volume. "I-I've b-been b-better…"

I turn to the minicon and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Fix? What's wrong, Sweetspark?"

"H-helm h-hurts… D-dizzy…"

I quickly shift to my normal form from my pretender mode, and gently scoop the minicon into my arms. "Easy, Little One… Just try to relax. I'll get you back to berth in a little bit…"

"D-don' wanna go…"

' _Awww…_ ' I glance down to him with a gentle smile. "You need to rest if you don't feel good, Little One…"

"'m fine. You c-can p-put me d-down." The words are barely out of his mouth before he purges on my chest plates. I look down, completely shocked and slightly horrified (I'm a bit like Sunstreaker when it comes to my pink finish, after all). I can tell Fixit's embarrassed, but with little time to react, I simply set him back on the ground, just in time for another rather violent round of purging—thankfully on the ground this time, and _not_ on me.

Denny gives me a weak smile before holding up what looks like a baby blanket, causing me to shake my head. "I think Fix and I'll head out to that car wash Strongarm found, then we'll be back." I transform—which moves the mess to my roof—then open the passenger door toward the still-purging minicon. "Russ, think you could help Fixit?"

"S-sure… Um…" Russell looks around. "You may want something in case he—"

"It doesn't matter, Russ. I'm already a mess. It'll get worse before it gets better. Might as well just accept that before this goes much further."

"Mari…"

I turn my attention to the newly-arrived red mech. "Hi. Not in a good mood. Fix—"

"You reminded me of Sunny…"

" _I'm aware of that._ He wasn't the only one on the ARK that hated being _dirty_. Tell Bee I'm heading down to the car wash with Fixit." I gasp. "Oh, and meeting, half an hour, in front of the command center. Let the others know."

"Why are _you_ calling a meeting?"

"Because _you_ and _Strongarm_ had a part in Fixit's emotional breakdown and crash this morning!" I huff and turn to Russell. "All right, Russ. Slowly, now. I don't want you making him sicker…"

"I-I'm okay now…"

"I'm just making sure, Sweets." I turn my attention to Denny. "Think you could toss a few rags and a bucket into the back? They'll help a lot with Fixit."

"B-but—y-you're the one I p-purged on…"

"I know, Sweets… Easy Russ. You almost bumped his chest."

Russell jerks his arm back from where he had been helping Fixit into the passenger seat. "S-sorry. I—"

"Don't worry, Russ. It's okay." I sigh heavily, wishing I had hands available to comfort the preteen. "The sparklings are forming there right now, though, and you could hurt them if you're not careful…" I sigh before turning my attention back to Fixit now that he's inside. "I'm hoping that getting you cleaned up will help you feel just a little bit better." I sigh softly as we pull out. "I'm worried sick right now, Little One…"

* * *

I let Fixit out and transform before quickly washing my chest plates off, then turn to the small mech leaning face-first on the wall. "Fix… Come here, Sweets…" I watch as he creeps over before putting an arm around him. I pull off the jeggings and T-shirt I usually use with my pretender form, revealing a pink and orange one-piece swimsuit.

"Wh-what—"

"Shhh…" I motion for the minicon to follow me inside the building before detaching a hose and filling the small metal bucket Denny had included with the rags. I heat the bucket gently with my fire until it's comfortably warm, then add a hint of soap before turning to Fixit with a gentle smile. "Come on, Sweetspark…"

He rolls over and leans on the inside wall before sitting on the ground, causing me to give him a worried look. "I can st-stand back up i-if y-you need me t-to…"

I blink at him, surprised. ' _Oh… Poor little thing took my concern as—aww…_ ' I smile down at him. "You're fine, Little One." I dip one of the rags into the water before ringing it out, then start with the little mech's wheels and frame, which have both mud and purged energon splattered on them. "I'm not mad, okay? You couldn't help it."

"I'm _humiliated_ though…"

"I know…but it's not worth stressing over, Sweets. You've had one hell of a day already, and it's barely noon…" I turn to rinse the rag before turning back to him with a gentle smile. "Besides, everyone at the 'yard knows you're carrying, so they're not going to do more than worry about you—and if they even _try_ tormenting you, they'll have to face the tornado I become when I'm angry."

"Y-you really mean it?"

I run my free hand over his head before smiling at him. "Of course, Little One." I step back slightly, and pick up the hose. "Now, I need you to stand up, but I'll help you if you need me to." He shakes head slightly before easing back onto his wheels. I heat the water in the hose near the nozzle before running it over my hand. Once it's warm enough, I turn to Fixit and rinse him off, then grab the T-shirt I'd worn from outside and dry him off. Once he's done, I pull my jeggings back on, then return to my normal form and toss the now-dirty T-shirt into subspace with the bucket and rags, then transform before opening the passenger door. "Come on. We need to get you home… You need to lie down before you purge again…"

* * *

I quickly get Fixit settled in on my bed before heading out to find the others gathered outside the command center. "No minnies." I sigh at the angry looks from Jetstorm and Slipstream. "Hey. I'm doing this _for_ the three of you, so scat, before I accidently offend someone." I smile. "You two can go visit Fixit, and…" I sigh softly before handing each one a different gamepad. "These are mine and Bumbee's, so be careful with them, but you can play them if Fixit's recharging."

"What is this meeting about?"

I sigh heavily. "The way everyone but Bumbee and I have been treating the minnies. It's appauling, especially to me, and you're guilty of it too, Drift, so don't give me that look." I shake my head. "Fixit had an emotional breakdown this morning because of the way minicons were treated back on Cybertron, and you guys haven't given him any reason to feel wanted here on earth either! The only people here who give him the time of day besides me are Denny and Russell, and that's sad. The little guy only wants to have a place, and it's no different with Storm and Stream. I mean, Storm ran away because of how you treated him, Drift, and even Stream needs gentle treatment. Yours are still only _kids_!" I sigh heavily. "Sideswipe, _no more teasing them_ , or _I'm sending you back to Prowl_. _I mean it_. Strongarm, _there's no duty stations here on Earth_ , so that "law" means _nothing_ now. _Stay off Fixit's back_. Grimlock, _watch where you step_. Next time, you could _kill him_ or _the sparklings_. Drift, they're _not drones,_ and they're _not slaves_. That means _treat them right_. Bumbee… You've been doing pretty good so far, but _keep it up_. I can't have my brother forgetting about or mistreating my minicon." I sigh and look around the semi-circle. "Everyone got that?"

"Yes." (Drift)

"Yeah…" (Grimlock)

"Yes, Ma'am." (Strongarm)

I glare down at Sideswipe. "I guess…"

" _Sideswipe_ …"

" _Fine_ , I got it!"

"That's better." I turn toward mine and Fixit's room. "I'll go let the minnies know we're done." I glare down at Sideswipe. "Trust me, this would have been worse if they had stayed out here, especially with Storm's sensitivity and Fixit's mood swings." I sigh softly. "On another note, Drift: Stop treating Jetstorm like he's not good enough just because he's not perfect. Dick Grayson spoke out of turn all the time, and he's _still_ considered the _best_ Robin ever seen in Gotham!"

* * *

I step into the bedroom and smile when I find the trio on my bed, Drift's two sitting on either side of Fixit. "Hey, guys!"

"Why couldn't we stay out there?"

" _Jetstorm_."

I sit on the side of the bed and motion for the two to join me. "I'd have let you if it was an actual meeting, instead of a trick to get the larger bots together for a lecture on treating you three right. Fixit had an emotional breakdown this morning because of it, and I just couldn't let it keep going like that."

"You lectured Master Drift?"

"Yep. And Sides. And Strongarm. _And_ Grimlock." Fixit cringes behind us at the memory of being stepped on. "Bumbee knows how hard-set I am about you guys getting treated right, and he made sure to do it as well as he could. The rest of them, though…" I growl softly. "Were long overdue for a lecture. I threatened to comm Prowl for Sides, yelled at Strongarm for her comment about duty stations a few weeks ago, scolded Drift for how he treats you two like his servants, and told Grim to watch his feet before _another_ minicon goes squish." The two give me horrified looks. "He got Fixit stuck in his foot because he didn't watch where he was going. _Not_ something I really want to see happen again— _especially_ not while he's _sparked_." I sigh softly. "Now, Drift's waiting for the two of you, so you'd better get going."

"Mari?"

I crouch to Jetstorm. "Yes?"

"Sideswipe was not telling the truth over "dibs", was he?"

I sigh softly. "Yes and no."

"What?"

"Yes, calling dibs means you chose that particular item before anyone else could. No, it's not dishonorable to contest if someone calls dibs on something, it just rarely happens." I shrug. "For example, before we got to Cybertron when I was about your size, I called "dibs" on the side of our berth closest to the wall, but Bee got there first, so he got it." I shrug. "I was more excited to follow the rescue workers around anyway, and I got to choose the blamed thing's design."

"Why was that side more favorable?"

I shrug. "Better view." I laugh before motioning for him to leave.

"Better view?"

I nod and turn to Fixit with a smile. "View of the stars while everyone was trying to recharge, view of the sky when we were on Earth… honestly, anything was better than "gray metal ceiling"."


	8. Carrier

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Carrier

September 10, 2016, Scrapyard, 10:00 AM

It's been about a month since we've learned Fixit was carrying. At this point, we're estimating that he's about 10 weeks, meaning two and a half months in. With ten sparks still connected to his own, and making his chest swell out some, it's not hard to understand why he's uncomfortable right now, but I'm sure he'll feel better once the sparks transfer.

Now that Russel's in school, it makes things a little more difficult around the scrapyard for us—he'd actually been a big help with Fixit, and now he's only able to help on the weekends, and that's when he's not playing football with the other kids.

I stick my head into our room. "Hey, Little One. How you feeling?" He moans softly from my bed, causing me to walk in. I sit beside him on the bed and run a hand over his head. Initially, I had taken on his duties in the command center because he'd been purging since two in the morning, but I need to make sure he's okay otherwise. "What's wrong, Sweets? Just your tanks, or something else?"

He looks up at me, and I can see small tears in his optics. "My chest hurts…"

I sigh softly and run a hand over his head gently. "Oh Sweetspark… Is there anything I can do?" He shakes his head and turns away. I sigh softly and cover him up before running a gentle hand over his chest. "Just hang in there, Little One. It's only two more weeks…then they'll move down, and you'll feel a lot better…"

" _Mari_!" I look up, surprised, before turning toward the door. After a moment, I turn back to Fixit, and continue stroking his chest as gently as I can. " _Mari! Mari?_ Oh. There you are."

I address my brother without turning to him. "Hey, Bumbee."

"You ready to go? The council's sending Carrier on a ship, remember?" I nod. "Well, it's going to be landing a few miles away, and we need to go get her. You coming?"

I glance back to Bumblebee before turning to my soon-to-be minicon, then turn back to Bumblebee. "I don't know, Bee… I can't leave Fixit like this…"

"I-I can go… Y-you shouldn't miss seeing your carrier…"

"Bee's bringing her here, Little One…"

Fixit reaches up and wipes the few tears off his faceplates before looking up to me. "I said I could go with you, Mari. You haven't seen her in orns…"

"Fix… You're in pain, Little One. I can't ask you to come with me…not in your condition…"

He huffs as he secures his wheels. "I'm not the first minicon to carry, and I'm pretty sure I won't be the last. I can still go with you."

I sigh heavily. "If you're sure…"

"I am."

I nod. "Then come on." I run outside and shift into my normal form before opening the passenger door for my minicon and turning to follow Bumblebee. "You're sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm fine, Mari. Don't worry."

"Fix…" I can't help but laugh. "You know that telling me not to worry is like trying to get a cybercat that's not mine to sit on command."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be." I sigh softly. "And I know you'll be all right. I'm just worried about you right now…probably will be until those sparklings are here at the earliest, and until you're recovered at the latest."

"You… You really care that much?"

"Of course I do, Little One… Did you think I was just leading you on?"

"Um…"

I sigh, wishing I could hug the little fellow. Thankfully, Bumblebee stopped just ahead, so I'll get to. We transform at the same time moments after Fixit climbs out.

"I'm sorry…"

"Fixit, no…" I kneel and pull him in for a gentle hug. "I know you've been mistreated and lied to in the past, but that's over now, all right? I care _a lot_ about you, and I just want to see you happy." I feel the small frame shudder, and lean him back gently to find him crying. "Fix…?"

"Th-that's the n-nicest th-thing anyone's s-said to m-me…"

"Oh, Little One…" I pull him back in and blink back my own tears over his hard life so far.

"Mari? Carrier's ship's in sight."

I nod, and straighten up with the minicon still in my arms. "Mari?"

"Easy, Little One. Carrier's almost here, and she hated it when I'd run around like a mechling." I giggle. "Came home every day covered in filth because of it, and she really got tired of my dirt-loving streak."

"Oh…" He looks down before shrugging, and simply cuddles into my chest. "Okay."

"You want down?"

"Nope. I'm good."

"Okay then…" I look up, and grin. "She's here."

"Please don't forget I'm here…"

"I won't, Sweets." I step forward and stop at the bottom of the lowered ramp. "Carrier."

She steps off and hugs Bumblebee first. "It's great to see you again, mechling."

"I'm an adult now, Carrier."

"You're still my mechling, though." She turns to me with a smile. "My Mariposa. Look at you." She hugs me, then smiles sadly. "Your sire would be glad to see you so grown up…"

"He'll get to see me someday, Carrier. I'll be in the Realm of the Primes with him someday…" I look down at my minicon. "Carrier, this is Fixit."

"I remember how much you wanted to find him when you were little…"

I nod. "He was on the ship, just like I'd told Sire…" I smile sadly. "His old friend talked him into interfacing, Carrier. He's ten weeks with just as many newsparks."

"Oh…Sweetspark…"

I smile brighter. "We'll get through this together, though. We've decided to form a symbiote bond as soon as the sparks transfer. I'm going to be a symbiote carrier like I wanted to growing up."

She smiles and hugs the two of us together. "I'm so proud of you for not giving up on the little guy, Mari. You definitely got your Sire's determination."

"Too bad I couldn't save Blades…"

"You did your best, Mari. Even I know that much."

"I'm thinking of taking Fixit to see him, once we've got our bond formed."

She gets a sad look in her eyes. "You were always close to Defensor…"

"Artificial bonds—ones we looked at as sibling bonds—remember?"

"Too well, Sweetspark. You were sparkbroken for vorns after their deaths…"

I look down sadly for a moment, then look up with determination. "They _won't_ be in vain. Bee and I will make sure of that."

"There's my little prime."

I smirk. "I haven't been _little_ for vorns, Carrier."

"Ready to head back to the Scrapyard?"

"Yep. Let's roll."

"I still don't know how you came up with that so fast…"

I shrug. "History, Bee. Just history."

We start back to the scrapyard. "I still don't _get_ how you came up with that so fast."

"It's what Todd Beamer said on 9-11. Let's roll. Then they stopped the hijackers and crash-landed the plane in a field. Everyone on that plane died free that day."

"And you chose it because…"

"That, and because Dad used it a few times. It followed well."

"That, I can understand."

* * *

I turn to Carrier's holoform after getting Fixit settled back on my bed, his wheels in their usual place beside my bed. "Fix and I stay in here. The others just recharge wherever in vehicle mode. I figured you could stay in here with us if—"

"I'm fine with staying with the troops, Mari. You know that."

"I guess I was just worried. You know, because you're—"

"It's fine. I understand." She hugs me tightly. "Besides, you were so used to being high caste, even though you got there near the start of the war. I was worried that you would have trouble settling into our base here on Earth before."

"I was fine with living in a rock. It was a new expirence."

"I bet that's what you told Bumblebee."

I nod. "He was so out of place, Carrier. Thought the world had ended, when only life as we knew it had. It was easy to settle in on a new planet." I shrug. "But then again, I'd done it a lot more recently than he had, so…"

"You knew it wouldn't hurt him."

"And I had other things to worry about besides his alloy hives. Blades…he needed me, and I was so…so hurt…still…because I wanted them all to be okay, and here I am, a half of a combiner, and he's…he's alone…"

Carrier lays a hand on my shoulder. "It's all right, Mariposa. You did everything you could."

"Then why doesn't it feel like it's enough?"

"It never does…"

"Carrier? You're thinking about Sire again, aren't you?"

"I'll be all right."

I sigh heavily. "Till all are one, Carrier."

"Till all are one."


	9. Transfer

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Transfer

September 23, 2016, Scrapyard, 6:00 AM

Fixit stirs uncomfortably on the bed beside me, causing me to wake up. "Fixie…"

"I'm sorry…" He turns to me before rolling over with a little difficulty. It's not hard to understand why. The little guy's chest is now swollen up to nearly twice it's original size.

I run a hand over his head gently. "How you feeling today?"

"Sore…" He sighs heavily. "And sick to my tanks…"

"Oh, Buddy…" I run a gentle hand over his chest. "Any day now…and they'll transfer… You just have to wait a little longer…"

He whimpers, and lets out a heavy sigh. "I wish they'd transfer _now_ … I'm tired of purging!"

"I know, Little One…I know. It won't be that long now at all… Just be patient… We'll get through this…"

"I _know_ …"

I turn to face him at a sharp sob, and wrap my arms around him before pulling him in for a gentle hug. "Just hang in there, Bitty. It's okay… I'm right here…"

"I know…" He nuzzles into my chest. "I've never made it this far before…"

I smile gently. "See? The risk will go down considerably after they transfer, too…"

"I know… But I'm already ready to have them in my arms…"

"Me too, Fixie…me too." I shift just enough so he can lay his head on my chest. "Now, try to get back to sleep…okay? I'll be right here if you need me…"

"Okay…" He sighs. "Can't you do anything?" I glance down at him. "For my chest…it _hurts_ …"

"I could get an ice pack, but you'd have to let me up for that…" He slides off me as quickly as he can, and I quickly get the ice pack before sitting beside Fixit on the mattress. Once we're both settled again, with his head on my chest, I lay the ice pack, wrapped in a thin towel, over his chest plates gently, causing him to let out an audible sigh of relief. I smile slightly, worry more than evident in my eyes. "That feel better?"

He nods, looking exhausted. "A lot better."

"Good… Now get some sleep, okay? You're gonna need it…"

"M'kay…" He nuzzles into my chest and drifts off, leaving me watching him for several minutes before joining him.

* * *

10:00 AM

I'm startled awake by an excited-yet-scared shout. "MARI!"

"Wha'—Oh… Hey, Bitty. You scared me…"

"Sorry." He winces slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Fixit smiles. "They started the transfer around a minute ago…I—"

"You stay right there. I'll let the others know once it's over. Now, is there anything you'll need?"

"Um… I may need that bucket from Denny…sometimes seperation can make a carrier sick…"

"I got it…" I grab the bucket and set it by the bed. "Anything else?"

"Some coolant… And maybe…a couple cubes, f-for after the transfer?"

I nod. "All right, then… I'll be right back with those, okay?" I run a hand over his head gently. "Try not to move too much. I'll be back shortly…"

"Okay…"

* * *

Bee snags me as I run past him toward our supply of energon cubes. "How's Fixit?"

"Transfer just started, and I need to get back to him."

"Mari… You know it has to happen on its own…"

"I know, I just…feel better about being there for him… He's alone Bee…"

"I know." He slips a jug into my hand. "I grabbed this so you wouldn't have to search for any more. Denny bought some last night."

I glance down to find a bottle of coolant. "Thank him for me, please?" He nods. I rush past him to grab a few cubes, then glance around as I run past Bee again. "Where's Mom?"

"Out training Strongarm."

"All right. Good. I'll be with Fixit."

* * *

I duck back inside and run a hand over Fixit's head. "I'm back, Bitty…" I fill the empty cube by the bed with coolant from the jug, then set the energon cubes beside the mattress before sitting on the edge of the berth. "How you doing?"

Fixit sighs softly. "We're on the… Third one, now. Second just settled…"

I smile down at him. "All right. Just let me know if you need anything…"

"I will…" I settle by his head and run a hand over his forehead as he tries to rest to no avail. "B-bucket!"

I help him sit up with one hand as I quickly grab it with the other and hold it under his chin a moment before he purges. "Easy, Little One…easy…" I shift to where I'm sitting cross-legged behind him and rub his back with the hand that's holding him up. After about a minute, he finally stops purging into the bucket. "Just try to relax…" He sighs and leans back into me, allowing me to set the bucket back on the ground. "Now, how many so far?"

"We're o-on f-five, now." He shudders slightly. "I'm cold…"

I reach around and grab the red plush blanket before covering him with it. "How's that?"

"B-better."

"Okay…try to get some rest. You'll be all right…"

"I f-feel b-better—" He smiles up at me. "Half-way through now…" He sighs. "I feel better k-knowing…" He hisses softly.

"Fix? Does it hurt?"

"Not really, but my spark's starting to ache from their tugging…" He sighs heavily. "I feel better knowing they're all right… Sometimes there can be complications during transfer, and… I just want to know they're okay…"

"I understand, Sweetspark… How you feeling?"

"Nausea's past… _thank Primus_ …" He winces. "But my spark isn't enjoying their tugging _at all_." He smiles up at me. "We're starting on seven now…"

"I'm right here, Little One. Just try to relax…" I reach over and squeeze Fixit's hand gently. "That's good…"

"'M tired…"

"Then try to recharge… I won't leave, and I have a scanner, okay? I can check on them…"

He shakes his head. "I want to wait…"

"Okay, then…"

"Eight…"

I squeeze his hand. "You're almost through now…"

"I know…" He smiles up at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm actually going to be a carrier this time, Mari!"

I smile, and run a hand over his forehead. "I know. I'm so happy for you, Little One…"

"Thanks…" He sighs softly. "Nine…" He yawns. "Think…we could wait…on the bond…until I get some recharge?"

I stroke his forehead gently. "Of course, Little One. You need your rest…"

"T-thanks…" His optics light up suddenly. "Ten's loose!"

"Give it a minute to settle, then I'll get a scan and you can rest, okay?" I activate my scanner and run the beam over him, watching the readout closely. "We're all clear!"

"L-lay down with me?"

I nod, and shift the little minicon into a better position before curling up beside him. "Just rest now… Everything's okay…"

* * *

"Mari? Bee said Fixit went through the spark transfer a few minutes ago…"

"Hey, Mom." I turn from my book to nod. "Took only half an hour for all ten. He's recharging now…"

"Any problems?"

I shake my head. "Textbook seperations. He purged a bit, but I've got him some energon and coolant already, they're just waiting for him to wake up. Once he's fueled, we'll start working on the symbiote bond."

"Good. Could you let me know when he's up?"

I nod. "I'll do my best. We'll be a bit busy for a little while, but you can talk with him if you want to."

"Thank you, Sweetspark."

I look down when I feel someone stir beside me. "Mari?"

"Hey, Little One. You didn't sleep long…"

"I'm _hungry_ , Mari…"

"Oh…" I smile, and get him the energon cubes.

"Thank you…"

I run a hand over his head. "You want to work on that bond now, or do you want to try and recharge a little more first?"

"Can I 'charge? _Please_?"

I run a hand over his head gently. "Of course, Little One." I smile gently, and lay his red blanket over his shoulders. "Just get some rest… We'll work on the bond once you're fully awake."

"Unless you've already got one."

"Carrier?"

"What do you mean, Elita? We haven't done anything to have a bond yet…"

"How much time have the two of you spent together?"

"Um…" I sigh softly. "I've been with him every day since we learned he was sparked, and every night since we first found him here."

"Hmmm…"

"Mari?"

"Shhh… It's all right…" I slip him into my lap. "Let her talk, Little One. It'll be all right…" I look up to her. "Mom?"

"And…when did you offer to be his Symbiote Carrier?"

"The morning before we learned he was sparked…"

Her holoform sits beside me on my mattress. "Mari…" She sighs, smiling gently. "The two of you may have already formed one—or at least started to…" She turns to Fixit. "Can you feel _anything_?"

He rubs the back of his neck with one hand while reaching for his second cube. "I-I thought i-it…w-was from the sp-sparklings…"

I sigh softly, and run a hand over his back gently. "Easy, Little One… I don't want you to crash again, okay?"

"O-okay…" He looks up to me. "Wh-what i-if we—" He trails off, simply trembling in my arms.

"Shhhhh… Then we'll just work on _strengthening_ it, okay?" I pull him in for a gentle hug. "You need to calm down, okay? This isn't good for any of you."

"I-I know…" He lays his head on my shoulder.

I turn from Fixit to give Mom a look. "We need Ratchet."

Fixit's head pops up off my shoulder. "What?"

"I'm too close to the situation anymore, Bitty. I might not be objective in a life-or-death matter—especially if I'm not being very objective _right now_."

"We're just discussing the Symbiote bond…"

"And I'm stressing over the strength of your spark, how dangerous it would be for you to crash right now, and what would happen to the bitlets if you get too stressed out…"

He nods. "C-call R-Ratchet."

* * *

One Hour Later, Medical Tent

Ratchet sighs before turning to Fixit and I with a smile. "Well…"

I cross my arms and glare at my all- _but_ -bonded mate. " _Ratchet_ …"

"You've got yourself a minicon, Mari."

"R-really? I-I'm r-really…" Fixit shifts, and smiles up at me tearfully. "M-Mari, I-I—" He starts crying, and wraps his arms around me as well as he can. "M- _Mari_ —"

" _Shhh_ …" I hug him close, letting the little one cry as much as he needs to. "Just let it out, Bitty… You're safe now… You'll never be alone again…" I glance up to Ratchet with a weak smile. "His sparklings…"

He sighs, and sits beside me. "They're healthy, but there may be too many for him to safely carry and deliver."

I nod. "I'll keep you updated on his condition, and you let me know if we'll have to do something…drastic…"

Ratchet lays a hand on my knee. "Just focus on him, and leave the medicine to me. You've done a great job with him so far. Just keep doing what you've been doing, and let me know if anything happens…"

"I will…" I turn back to Fixit, and give him a soft smile when he smiles up at me. "Feel better?"

He nods. "C-can I g-go back t-to recharge n-now?"

I nod gently. "Of course, Little One…" I sigh, and look up to Ratchet. "He hasn't gotten much recharge over the last month or so…"

Ratchet chuckles. "I can imagine." He runs a hand over Fixit's head. "Get some recharge, Fixit, and remember that you'll never be alone again."

"…Okay…" He cuddles into my leg and drifts off.

I look up to Ratchet with a soft, long-suffering sigh. "Now I have to figure out how to get him back to our room without waking him up…"

"Good luck, Love."

I roll my eyes. " _Thanks_ …" I sigh before giving him an awkward hug. " _Let me know_ before you come back here, _okay_? I'd like to be _ready_ this time…" I smile up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pats my shoulder as he turns to leave the room. "But I have Decepticons to find, and you have a minicon to take care of, so…"

"Bye…"

"Just for now, Sweetspark." He steps over to the door. "Goodbye."


	10. Sick Minicon

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Sick Minicon

October 15, 2016, 4:00 PM

I sigh as I step into the command center from the scrapyard. I had gone to check with Denny and Russel about where I could find old-but-sturdy metal cribs for the newsparks—ones we could remodel to where they'd be useable for the little minicon carrier. First thing we did after we learned of our already-present bond, the two of us got rid of his rusted old _Alchemor_ berth, and I got a brand new full size mattress. We've torn out the old bathroom—after building a new one in, of course—and started turning the old, gutted, _Alchemor_ bathroom into a nursery for the newsparks. There's not enough room for ten cribs, but they'll be small enough to share the ones that will fit.

Carrier spent about two weeks after the transfer, then went back home to deal with the mess back on Cybertron, leaving the two of us to handle the mess on Earth.

I slip into our room and step over to our bed, where Fixit is curently taking a nap. I sit on the side of the mattress and lay a hand on his shoulder gently. "Hey, Bitty… It's time to get up, Sweets."

He blinks up at me, and smiles slightly. "Hey…"

"Hey. It's four, Sweetspark. You need to get up, okay?" He nods, and moves to join me on the edge of the bed before laying a hand on his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Just a little dizzy…"

"Okay…" I smile, and pat his shoulder. "Russel's home, by the way, if you wanted to see him."

"Thanks, Mari!"

He secures his wheels—struggling a bit with the clasp—and starts for the door before glancing back to me. "You okay?"

"Yep."

I step over and put an arm around him. "Then you need to get moving before he decides to run off with Hank again."

"Right." He leaves the room, leaving me to stare after him nervously. It's not that he's been having trouble lately, but I do remember my medical training with Ratchet still, and…I'm worried he'll catch something now that it's flu season. I sigh after a moment, and shift to bot form before running down the ramp. "Hey, Russ."

"Hey, Mari. How's Fixit been?"

I smile down at him. "He's good, Russ. How's school going?"

"Pretty good." He sighs heavily. "Some of the boys we play against are sick, though… so…"

"I'm sorry about that, Russ. I know you like playing with them…"

He shrugs. "Don't be. I've been playing video games with Drift's minicons."

"That's good."

He smiles. "And Hank and I played basketball all morning, too."

"In the rain?" He nods. "Well, I'm glad you had fun, Russ." I nod toward the diner. "Fixit's waiting with your Dad in the Diner, if you want to see him."

"Sure!"

* * *

October 16, 2016, 10:00 AM

"Mari?"

I turn from where I'm helping Fixit figure out the chair we'd set up for him—it's like one of those chair rail things they use with stairs, just along the lower monitors—with a chair on the moving platform to get to the higher ones. We'd decided we'd work on them while he was still able to help out, so he didn't feel like a burden on us. "Yeah, Den?"

"Rusty's sick."

I nod, understanding what the single father means. "All right. I'll see what I can do, Den, but you may have to just let it run it's course. Kids get sick, after all. Even our kind does…" I turn and grab the medical bag I use for the humans—it hasn't changed much since before the war. "Fixit?"

"I'm coming."

* * *

I shake my head and sigh. "It's the flu—influenza. All you can do is keep him home and let him rest, Denny." I glance over to Fixit, who's already had WAY too much contact with the kid, to find him with an arm over his faceplates and a nervous look in his eyes. "Go on, Fixit. You don't have to stay." I smile gently. "And I'll clean up before I come over, all right?" He nods, and rushes out of the room.

"What was that all about?"

I sigh before turning from the sick human, who is thankfully asleep at the moment. "Aliens can still catch human viruses, Denny, and the flu is one of those that could kill a mech…"

His eyes widen in horror. "And we had Fixit in here, while he's _pregnant_."

I nod, not bothering to correct the almost-equivalent term. " _Yeah_. We _did_." I sigh heavily. "We should be able to get a vaccine from Ratchet, but the question is, can we get the vaccine from Ratchet _before_ the virus gets Fixit?"

* * *

October 22, 2016, 6:00 PM, Command Center

I sigh heavily as I watch Fixit drink his second energon cube. He's already in bed, his wheels beside it. "You look tired, Little One…"

"I am…" He sets the still half-full cube on the cinder block we use as a nightstand and sighs before laying down. "I think I'm going to recharge."

I nod and run a hand over his head, giving the half-full cube a nervous glance. "You do that, Little One. I'll get supper and come back, okay?"

He simply nods and rolls onto his side. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Little One."

* * *

October 23, 2016, 4:00 AM

" _Mari!_ " I look around worriedly. That sounded like Fixit, but, while his wheels are still here… _he's_ _not in bed_. " _MARI!_ "

"Hmmm…" It's coming from…the _bathroom_! "Shit!" I quickly clamber out of the bed and run the short distance to the new bathroom, which is still metal, but now is _only_ human design. There I find Fixit, knelt on the floor in front of the toilet. He's shaking like a leaf, and he looks really pale. "Fixie…" I stand there in shock, only snapping out of it when the little guy purges. Within a moment, I'm by his side with a hand on his back. "Oh, Primus, Sweetspark…"

"I-I'm sick…"

"I can see that, Little One." I rub his back gently as he purges again. "It's okay, though. I'm right here." I sigh softly. "Just get it out…" I cringe slightly as he purges, this time with a violent-sounding retch. "There you go… That's it…" I sigh softly. "Want me to comm Ratchet?" He nods. "All right, I will. Want some coolant?"

"W-water please?"

I smile gently. "All right. That would probably be better for you right now anyway…" I reach up to my comm while getting the little guy some water. "Ratch. It's Mari. _Fix's sick_."

" _Sick? Mari, it's…_ " He sighs. " _Four in the morning. Can't this wait until, say…seven?_ "

" _Ratchet_. Russ is _recovering from the_ _flu_ , and _Fix was there_ when I diagnosed it."

" _Slag!_ " I can hear him gathering…something…over the comm. " _I'm on my way. Try to keep him comfortable._ "

"I'll do my best, Doc."

" _Don't call me Doc!_ "

I shake my head, smiling even with the seriousness of the situation. "That's my Ratch…he never changes…" I turn back to Fixit with a soft sigh, and hand him the cup. "Want me to get your blanket?" He nods weakly. "Okay, I'll be right back."

"N-no…"

"Fix?"

"D-don't leave me…"

I crouch to him. "We still have that empty cube…if you want to come back to bed…"

"P-please?"

I nod. "Want me to carry you, or…"

"Please?"

"Of course." I pick him up bridal style, and smile gently when he lays his head on my shoulder. I'm worried sick now—worse than I had been at first (it could have been caused by the carriage, after all)—he feels _way_ too warm, yet he's _shivering_. "Easy, Little One. We're almost there." I set him on the bed and tuck him in gently. "There… Ratchet's on his way…but I still need to flush that before he gets here, okay?" I turn to walk away.

"Mari?" I glance back. "It's the flu, isn't it?"

I sigh softly. "I think so, Little One…"

"Primus no…"

I sigh softly, and run a hand over his head. "Shhhh… Just try to rest… You need that more than ever right now…" I head into the bathroom and flush the mess before getting a couple cloths wet with cool water. After wringing them out quickly, I head back out, and lay one of them on Fixit's forehead first thing, causing him to sigh softly. "That help?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Good…" I sigh gently and use the other cloth to wipe the remaining energon off his chin. "Don't try to talk, okay? You need to save what voice you have left…"

"B-but…"

"Fix…" I sigh softly. "Sweetspark, you already sound really hoarse, and it's only going to get worse if you don't rest your voice, okay?" He nods. "Good. Ratch'll be here soon, and then we'll see what we can do about this, okay?" He nods again, but this time whimpers before inching closer to me. "I know you don't feel good, but there really isn't much I can do until Ratch gets here with some medicine…"

"H-hold me?"

I smile and nod. Tired as I am, I can't leave the little guy to suffer like this—it's my fault he's sick to begin with…I never should have taken him with me to check on Russel. I sigh softly as I reach over for the red plush blanket, and wrap it around his shoulders before pulling him into my lap. "Is that better?" He nods. "Good. Now we just need to wait for Ratchet."

* * *

Thankfully, he's there within five minutes, and quickly rushes to our side. "Mari?"

I shift Fixit away from me so Ratchet can scan him, causing the little guy to whimper. "Shhh…" I look up with a worried smile. "Hey, Ratch. We have to stop meeting like this…"

"We really do…" He sighs heavily after reading over the results. "Mari…"

"Flu?"

Ratchet nods sadly. "Pretty bad case, but he's been healthy enough up 'til now, so he should recover…I'm only worried about the sparklings…" Fixit perks up at that—he'd been staring blearly into space up til now—and gives Ratchet a worried look. Ratchet sighs softly before laying a gentle hand on the minicon's shoulder. "They should be fine, Fixit. I'm just worried about what your fever could cause…it's _really high_ , Little One…"

"Ratch?"

"Human equivalent would be around 104…" He sighs before turning back to me, and pulling out several bottles, then slips out a needle before injecting the contents into Fixit's arm. I can tell that Fixit has _finally_ gotten back to recharge by the familiar weight on my shoulder. "All we can really do is treat the symptoms, and let it run it's course…hope the vaccines I gave him last week, and just now, will actually do some good…" He sighs, resting the hand that had been on Fixit's shoulder, on mine. "I can give you some medicine for the fever, something to help his tanks, and another medication in case he gets a cough… But… Mari, Sweetspark… He is _really_ sick… HFVC's…"

"Can…can…" I shake my head. I won't cry now—I'll save that for when I'm alone—HFVC, AKA Human Fluid Virus Contamination—can kill a bot if it's bad enough. "I know…"

"Sweetspark…"

"I'll be all right… Remember? Even on my weakest days…"

He smiles. "You get a little bit stronger." He sighs. "I'll stick around until he gets over the worst of this, okay?" He lays a hand on my shoulder. "I won't leave you to go through this alone, Love. I'll be right here."

"Th-thanks, Ratch…" I finally break down crying, and Ratchet pulls me close, to where we're all but cradling Fixit between us.

* * *

6:00 AM, Third POV

Bumblebee steps out from behind a row of all-but-destroyed cars. "Ratchet? When did you get here?"

"Two hours ago." He sighs. "Your sister's going to need some help for the next couple weeks, Bumblebee. Fixit's _really_ sick…"

"Sick?"

Ratchet closes his eyes even though he's already facing the ground. "HFVC."

"Primus…"

"Bee?" The two turn to look at Denny, who has a pale, but thankfully almost recovered Russel by his side. "What's wrong?"

"What's that mean?"

Ratchet sighs before taking the hard job of telling the preteen what's going on, so Bumblebee won't have to. "Russel, Fixit is very sick right now." He crouches to him. "You see…we are similar enough to your race that we are able to catch some of this planet's viruses, and…" Ratchet sighs softly. "He caught the same one you have…and…most of the ones we can catch…because we're still built differently…can really hurt us, or…" He sighs, really _not wanting_ to have to say this. "Or kill us…"

Tears come to the kid's eyes as he looks up at the medic anxiously. "I-is he _dying_? B-because of _me_?"

"He _shouldn't_ , but we can never be _completely_ sure, and _he is_ _very sick_ _right now_."

Denny looks up at the medic worriedly. "How's Mari handling this?"

"About as good as you could expect." Ratchet sighs. "They're both recharging right now, and I'm technically on watch duty, so I need to get my energon and get back to them. Bumblebee?"

"You're _sure_ she's okay?"

"Mari's strong, Bee. If it comes down to it… She'll handle this just like she handled losing Optimus or Defensor."

"But…Ratchet, this is _Fixit_ … She spent _vorns_ searching for him…"

"She'll be fine." He sighs. "Fixit's not _that_ close to joining the well yet, Bee. He's still strong enough to fight this off, and he _has_ been vacinated recently…"

"We _all_ were, after we learned Russel was sick…"

"Right. I'm just trying to make sure you're ready for the worst, because Mari will need your support if it comes to that. She may be the leader between the two of you, but that doesn't mean she doesn't need you."

"Right." He sighs. "When can I see him?"

"At _least_ give them time to wake up first."

"All right…"

* * *

9:00 AM, Berth Room

"Mari?"

I sit up with a soft sigh. "What's wrong, Little One?"

"Could you help me to the bathroom?"

I nod before slipping out of the bed and helping him out. "Want me to carry you, or do you want your wheels?"

"J-just…help me?"

I nod. "Okay…" I hold out an arm to steady him—he's gone without his wheels before, but because his feet are curved on the bottom, he doesn't do it often. "Wheels getting too snug, or are you just too achy to really care?"

"Both, actually…"

"Oh, Little One…" I help him into the bathroom. "Want me to stay?"

"Please?"

I nod, and help him get settled before turning to glance at the shower. "Ratch?"

" _What's wrong, Sweetspark?_ "

"Well…not really anything…" I cringe slightly at a sound. I hate the flu—whether it's me or someone else, I _really_ _hate_ the flu. "Would it be possible to use a cool shower to help with his fever?"

" _Anything that would work for a human will work for a bot,_

 _Mari. You don't have to ask me._ " He sighs. " _How is he?_ "

"Not good, Ratch…" I sigh heavily. "Where did you put the meds for his tank?"

" _Purging again?_ "

" _Other_ end…"

Ratchet chuckles. " _I'm on my way, and you can put him in a cool shower if you think it'll help…_ "

"I think we'll do that, after we get some medicine into him…" I turn to Fixit with a soft sigh. "Ratch's on his way with some medicine for you, okay?" He nods before looking up to me with tears in his eyes. I quickly step over and pull him in for a hug. "Hey. It's all right… We'll get through this, okay?"

"I-I thought…they'd be safe…after the transfer…"

"Shhhhh… Just cry it out, Little One… It'll be all right…" I lean back and sigh softly before raising his head just enough so he can see me. "We'll get through this… They'll be okay… We just have to get your fever down, okay?" He nods, and I pull him back in. "As soon as you're done—and after we get some medicine in you of course—we're going to see if a cool shower won't help for a little bit… Then we'll get you back to bed…because you really need your rest right now…"

"I know… I'm scared, Mari…"

I run a hand over his overly-warm head with a gentle sigh. "I know, Bitty, but you'll be okay…and I'll be right here…no matter what happens…" I run a gentle hand over his head one more time before hugging him. "Just hang it there, okay? That's all you can do for now—just hang in there and focus on getting better."

"B-bucket…"

I reach over and grab a garbage can before holding it for him as he purges. "Easy… Just get it out…"

"He really _is_ sick, isn't he?"

I growl under my breath before sighing heavily. "Yes." I really don't need this right now. "Hey, Sides. What do you need?"

"Bee wanted me to see if you guys were up, and Ratchet sent some meds, and said he'd be back as soon as he could." He holds out couple tiny cubes with different colored liquids inside.

I take them from him. "Where'd he go?"

He sighs. "He went after something stronger to help with Fixit's tanks in case we need it, and said he was going to get a few other things while he was at his ship."

"All right." I sigh softly and take the trash can before handing the meds to Fixit one at a time. "Try to keep them down, Baby…" I look over my shoulder at Sideswipe. "Would you, by any chance, be able to find me a towel?"

"Sure, but… Why do you need a towel?"

I give him a look that says " _duh_ ". "Why do you _think_ I need a towel, _Dumbaft_?" I shake my head. "Sorry, Sides… That was uncalled for…"

He waves me off. "You're fine, Mari. You're worried about Fixit." He sighs. "But seriously… _why do you need a towel_?"

"I'm sticking him in a cool shower to try and get his fever down, Sides, and I need a way to _dry him off_ afterwards."

"Good point. I'll see what I can find."

I turn back to Fixit with a heavy sigh. "You done?" He nods slightly, causing me to help him into the shower stall before turning on the water as warm as I dare—it wouldn't do to make him shiver any more than he already is.

"Mari?"

I run a hand over his head gently as I smile down at him. "We have to start warm, because otherwise you'll start to shiver, and that'll just bring your fever up…"

He lays a hand over his "stomach" plating with a soft sigh. "And hurt my bitlets…"

"Yeah…" I sigh softly, and help him sit on the floor of the stall before checking the temperature again. "All right…we'll see how this helps…"

"Wh-where's Ratchet?"

"He went to get some things from the ship he came on, Sweets…he'll be back soon…" I sigh softly. "Just try to get some rest. I'll be right here…"

* * *

3:40 PM

"Mari?"

I turn to find Denny in the doorway. "Hey. How's Russ?"

"He's feeling better, but he's worried about Fixit…" He sighs heavily. "Is there anything you need for him?"

I smile. "Russ looking for some way to help out?" He nods, causing me to sigh. "Um…" I glance back to where Fixit is currently recharging, not only under the blankets we have on the bed, but wrapped in the red blanket as well. "We could use a few more throw blankets and obviously coolant…and…" I rub the back of my neck. "We really need to start getting baby blankets and toys for the little ones…"

"Gender-netural, I assume?"

"As many colors as we can possibly get, Den." He gives me a look. "Trust me, Dude. We're gonna need a lot. There's _ten_ sparklings."

"Which is why you needed so many cribs…"

"Yep…" I sigh softly. "We need the throw blankets and coolant as soon as possible…his temp's steady, thank Primus, but way too high to be safe…"

"We'll be back soon…anything else?"

I smirk. "Something that could keep him entertained, because once the nausea goes away, he's going to be bored, and I already know that a bored Fixit is a cranky Fixit, so…"

"We'll get him something—it might not be as high-tech as he's used to, but we'll see what we can do…"

"Mari?"

I turn back to the bed nervously. "You need to go. I'll come in as soon as we're back."

"Thank you for this, Denny… You're a good man."

He shakes his head. "Thank you for being here for us…"

I shrug. "It's just who I am, Denny…" I turn and rush over to the bed. "What's wrong, Little One?" He whimpers softly. "What do you need, Sweetspark? I may be _able_ to read minds, but I'm _not_ _going_ _to_ , so you need to tell me."

"I'm hungry…"

I nod, and sit beside him on the bed. "It'll have to be med-grade for now, Little One, because you're so sick…"

"Yuck…"

I smile softly. "I know it's gross, Bitty, but you need to get better, and that—with the meds from Ratch—is the only way…"

"I know…" I step over to where several pinkish-purple cubes are waiting, and take one back to him. "Th-thanks…"

"Just try to keep it down, okay? The sparklings need it…"

"I know…" He looks up at me nervously. "H-how are they?"

"Fix…"

"C-check on them? P-please?"

I nod before using the inferno, rather than my scanner, to scan him—it's a lot less invasive on the sick little mech than the scanner would be. "They're doing _just fine_ , Little One."

"E-even though I-I'm s-sick?"

I nod. "They're fine, okay? They're right on track, and they look really good, but they need fuel to keep growing…"

"I-I know…" He glares at the cube before taking a drink from it. " _Yuck_ …"

"I know, Little One… But you need to drink that, okay?"

"…okay…"

"That's my little guy…" I smile gently. "Denny's seeing about getting us some more coolant and some extra blankets for you…"

"Good…" He sets the—thankfully empty—cube down and rubs his eyes tiredly.

"Get some rest, Little One. You need it…"

* * *

Denny steps inside with an armload of plush throw blankets and a gift bag, and Russel behind him with another armload. "Knock knock!"

I look up. "Hey." I nudge Fixit lightly. "Wake up, Little One. Denny's got something for you…"

"Hmmm?" He blinks up at Denny before smiling. "Hi…" Denny and Russel dump their armloads of blankets on the bed—none of them are for the babies that I can tell—I know those are still in Denny's camper for now I'm sure—before Denny sets the gift bag in front of Fixit. "What's this for?"

"It's for you, Silly." I smile up at Denny. "Thank you." I unroll one of the throw blankets before laying it over his shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Little One." I move the bag closer to him. "Why don't you open the present?"

"Why did I get a present?"

"Because you're not feeling good. He wanted to get you a "get well soon" present."

"Oh…" He turns to Denny. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

"Do you like it?"

Fixit sighs before looking into the gift bag. He pulls out the usual gifts I'd get from my human mom when I was sick—coloring book, crayons, a puzzle book, a pack of pens, and a stuffed toy.

"I know it's not what you're used to, but…"

"It's fine… I really do like it, Russel…" He looks at the stuffed animal—it's a bear—with a watery smile. "No one's ever done this for me before…"

"Oh, Little One…" I sigh gently before pulling him closer. "You'll have this happen a lot more often, Bitty. You've got someone who loves you caring for you now, and you'll never be alone again."

He runs an arm over his eyes before looking back at the small selection of activities, the bear still in his arms. "Thank you…"


	11. Quickening

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Quickening

November 23, 2016, Command Center

It's been a month since Fixit got sick, and, while he's over the virus, he's still pretty weak from it. Most of the time he stays in the command center—unless he needs his energon. It's especially hard on him now because his wheels won't even fasten at this point, which means he can't really go anywhere on his own—which is driving him nuts. Of course, I've taken it up with Ratchet about trying to fix those little rounded feet so he can move around like Jetstorm and Slipstream, but I don't know how we'll manage that while he's carrying.

Even with all that, I have to say that the fact the little guy's starting to show is just precious. It's already noticable, which means anyone _but me_ bringing it up has him either in tears—usually when they leave—or snapping at the person who said it. Most of the bots are doing their best to avoid the little guy, whereas I do my best to keep him on as level a plain as possible. I know these extremes are only because he's carrying a large number of sparklings, and he's tired and uncomfortable on a good day—he's even had days where he's still purging!

"Mari?"

Speaking of the little guy… "Yeah, Sweets? What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry."

"Want me to get you a couple cubes?" He glares at me. "Well okay, then…" I shake my head as I try not to laugh—he's just adorable, even when he's mad at me. "Would you rather come with me?"

He huffs, but sighs resignedly all the same. "Wish I could do it myself…"

"I know… Ratch and I are working on it, okay?"

He nods, smiling at the mention of my now-bonded mate, who, while still working from the ship, has moved it to the woods outside the scrapyard so he can spend as much time with me as he can. Of course, we're still not spending as much time as we'd _like_ together, but, while the room is now tall enough to fit a full-sized mech or femme, we can't make it any _bigger_ , so he'd have to stay in holoform to sleep in the bed with me, and I usually keep Fixit in the bed too, so we'd still have a minicon with us no matter what. "I just want to get my own energon for once…"

"I know, Little One. We're trying to figure out how to help you, and we've got a plan in the works, but…"

Fixit smiles up at me, but there's more than a little fear in his eyes. "But?"

"But, it depends on two things."

"What?"

"For starters… How would you like to be able to walk on your own?"

"W-walk?" I nod. "Mari… H-how…"

"Ratchet's got a plan almost finished. We're wanting to fix your feet, so you can walk on your own, and you'll never need those wheels again."

"R-really?" He looks down for a moment before looking back up to me. "What's h-holding him back?"

I run a hand over his head. "Your consent, for starters, and he's not sure how the sparklings would fare with you in medical stasis for a long period of time, and he's not sure how long this will take yet."

"Well, he has my consent." Fixit smiles up at me nervously. "And if he's that worried about stasis, we can use something local."

"Fixit…"

"I'm serious. I'll be fine under local, and I'm tired of being _waited on_ already!"

I hold up my hands placatingly, smiling all the while—he's losing his cool again—which has happened a lot lately, mostly because he's not able to do much without his wheels and he's moody. Of course, I find this a little funny, even when it's at me. "All right, all right! Easy, Little Mech! Let's get you some energon, then we'll see if Ratchet's around. If he's not here, we'll go out to the ship, okay?"

He nods. "Think he'll do it today?" I shrug. "I want to walk."

"I know." I run a hand over his head. "And you'll be able to—though I'd advise using the stair chair anyway until you spark—you're back's already giving you trouble, and it's only going to get worse until you spark."

"I know. Can we go now? I'm _really_ hungry."

I nod, and help him up before putting an arm around his back, allowing him to lean on me. "Come on. We'll get you some energon…"

* * *

Ship

"Ratchet?"

"Mari?" He turns from the computer at his desk—I know without asking that he's working on the plan for Fixit's feet—with a smile. "Hey, Sweetspark. What's going on?"

I smile back. "I was talking with Fixit about the plan…"

" _Mari_ …"

"And he's really excited about it. He's—"

Fixit pipes up from the floor beside me—even though he can't see over the desk. "Can we do it now?"

Ratchet laughs. "Sorry, Little One. It's too late today, but we can do it as early as tomorrow."

"You finished it?"

He nods. "I did. If he's as far along as the scans say he is—and they're not usually wrong—then we'll be able to put him under safely, and monitor them throughout."

"I should be about four and a half to five months by now…"

Ratchet smirks. "You're actually four months, three weeks, and five days. If there weren't so many, I'd be able to tell you what you were having." He sighs, glancing over the little guy's swollen plating with a sigh. "But you need to be eating a lot more, Little One…you barely look like you're carrying one sparkling…"

He wimpers. "I…I'm still purging though… I…it won't stay down most days…"

"Mari's told me, Little One… I'm aware of it…and I know how hard you're trying to keep it down… We'll see what we can do about this when you're here tomorrow, okay?"

"O-okay… M-Mari?"

I smile before picking him up, and set him on the desktop so he can see Ratchet better. "That better?"

"Y-yeah." He turns to Ratchet with a sigh. "Lunch stayed down so far, but I've had a pretty good day so far, too…"

"The more stressed he gets, the harder it is to keep his 'gon down…"

"That's normal, Sweetspark. How's his weakness? Getting better?"

I nod. "Slowly, but surely. He's getting stronger every day."

"That's good." He taps a few keys before standing. "If I'm going to be in the operating room for most of the day tomorrow, I guess I'd better take the rest of the day off, so we can have some time together beforehand."

"Thanks, Doc."

* * *

We're only about half-way back to the scrapyard when I feel Fixit shift in my arms. "Little One?"

"I-I think…" Ratchet turns to him worriedly, causing him to shake his head as his eyes light up. "Mari! I just felt them kick!"

"Holy…" I immediately reach my free hand over to try and feel for myself. I smile at him when I do. Now that I'm bonded, I can't wait to have my own, but of course, we hardly ever get the time alone to _try_ … "Wow… Little One…"

"That's not what I thought he was going to say."

I scoff lightly. "Just because he's having multiples doesn't mean he's going to go into early labor, Ratch. He could be late for all you know."

"Yeah." Fixit huffs. "And it's getting a little tiring having you hover over me so much…"

"Sorry, Little One…

* * *

November 24, 2016

"Fixit, you need to wake up, Little One…"

"No…"

"Fixit, we've got to get you down to Ratchet, so you can get your feet fixed."

"I thought I'd dreamed that…"

"Nope!" I smile slightly. "Now come on. We've got to get moving."

I carry Fixit down to Ratchet's ship and get him settled in with the medic before slipping out. Bee and I need to train—combined. We haven't gotten the chance to do so since before we found Fixit, which means we were still on Cybertron. " _ **Mari? You coming?**_ "

" _I'm on my way…_ "

" _ **Fixit settled in?**_ "

" _Yep. He's with Ratchet, and I'm on my way._ "

" _ **Good. We're all ready for training. Heatwave's got their training facility set up for us, so we'll have to leave as soon as you're back. Strongarm has the coordinates to bridge us back.**_ "

" _All right. I'll be there in five._ "

* * *

Afternoon

I'm waiting just inside the ship when Ratchet steps out of his med-bay. "Ratchet?"

"How long have you been there?"

I shrug. "Not long. Half hour at the most."

"Mari…"

"Bee and I had combiner training in Maine this morning. I've only been here since we got back from the training center."

"All right." He sighs. "Now that we're through that, would you like to know how the surgery went?" I nod, causing him to smile as he leads me to Fixit's side. "Everything went very well, and the sparklings are doing great. He'll need a few days to heal before I want him trying to walk. I've got a hoverchair for him to use until then, and I want you to keep a close optic on him for complications. I'll come by at least once a day to check up on him."

"Thanks, Ratch."

"M-Mari?"

I smile down at him. "Hey, Little One. How you feeling?"

"T-tired…"

I pick Fixit up as gently as I can. "Come on…let's get you back home, Baby. You need to sleep this off…" I sigh and glance over to Ratchet. "Ratch? The chair?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're gonna have to use a chair for a few days until you're healed, but it'll fly by."

"Th-thanks…"

I run a hand over his head before smiling as he lays it on my shoulder. "Just rest, Little One. We're heading home now…" I glance up to Ratchet after checking to make sure Fixit's recharging soundly. "Don't get too upset about how little he's gained, Ratch. He'll get there." I shrug. "Poor little guy's still purging most of what he takes in…"

"I can give him something for the nausea, Mari."

"I know…" I sigh heavily. "It's just…not easy, watching him like this… I don't even like talking about it…"

"I know, Mari…" He sighs heavily. "Well…Sweetspark…"

"Well? Ratch, what—" I turn to find him holding up his medical kit, and smile. "You're moving into the scrapyard?"

"I'll need to move the ship tomorrow, but being apart is…"

"Too much." I grin over to him. "I'd hug you, but my hands are full."

"I can see that."

"Ratchet…"

"We'll figure out where to put the ship…"

"Fixit won't leave the Alchemor…"

"I'm aware of that, Mari. We'll figure out how we can all stay together in the command center. He needs us both."

I step into the command center and get the minicon settled on the bed before heading back out to join Ratchet. "He'll have us both—finally."

"Hey, Ratch!"

He waves to Bee with a huff. "Question is, will _we_ ever get peace again?"

"You're asking the symbiote carrier of a sparked minicon if we'll get peace." I shake my head. "Ratchet, peace is the last thing on my mind right now, because I want those babies to survive more than I want peace…"


End file.
